Enamorada de mi hermano mayor (Tadashi x Reader)
by Rujne
Summary: ¿Tadashi? ¿que hacia Tadashi en mi habitación? Luego recordé que anoche había dormido en su cama, y que lo que estaba abrazando no eran almohadas. Me senté de golpe pegándome a la pared, separándome lo más que pude de Tadashi en reflejo. Mi cara ardía por el fuerte rubor.


**Enamorada de mi hermano** **mayor**

(Tadashi x Reader)

En esta historia, la lectora es la protagonista y se encuentra enamorada de su muy adorable hermano mayor, Así que es una historia incestuosa.

Siempre termino escribiendo los sueños que tengo, este es bastante extraño, sin embargo me gusto mucho. Soy nueva en este fandom y por mas que trate de encontrar un buen fic con Tadashi, no lo encontré… así que decidí escribir este sueño… Ojala les guste.

* * *

Tengo 2 hermanos, uno mayor y otro menor…. En realidad somos primos, pero desde que puedo recordar, siempre hemos estado juntos, así que somos como hermanos. Cass es mi madre y su tía, y todos vivimos sobre el café que mi mamá administra. Lucky Cat.

Mi hermano menor, Hiro, es un genio en… bueno… en todo, en especial con la robótica igual que mi hermano mayor, Tadashi.

Hiro y yo estamos cursando el bachillerato, ya estamos en nuestro último año, con la diferencia de que el tiene 13 y yo 16. Mientras que Tadashi acaba de ingresar a la universidad. Está estudiando robótica, quiere especializarse.

La persona con la que más tiempo paso, es Hiro, debido a que vamos a la misma escuela y estamos en el mismo grado, así que él no solo es mi hermano, también es mi mejor amigo… o debería decir, mi único amigo.

Ese dia Tadashi había ido a buscarnos al colegio. A veces él hace eso, creo que sospecha que nos molestan y digo sospecha porque nosotros no le hemos dicho nada, y siempre hace preguntas después.

Y si, nos molestan, por cosas sin sentido, porque siempre andamos juntos o por nuestras buenas calificaciones, No es grave, creo..., las burlas son soportables aunque a veces se pasen de la raya, sin embargo no llegan al contacto físico.

Y bueno… allí estaba él, moviendo su mano en el aire en señal de saludo, yo adoraba que él hiciera eso, pero Hiro estaba un poco avergonzado… Tadashi es hermoso… es decir, él es un buen hermano… es decir primo… él… ha... ha… ¿a quien quiero engañar?… desde hace un tiempo me di cuenta de que él me gusta y me gusta muchísimo. En fin le devolví el saludo moviendo mi mano en el aire.

—No hagas eso...— me siseo Hiro — Van a notar que lo conocemos—

Me reí internamente —No tiene nada de malo, no lo hace siempre, ademas asi sabe que lo vimos y deja de hacernos señas también —

Hiro bufo —En eso tienes razón, no necesitamos que nos molesten más— dijo resignado pues Tadashi había dejado de hacernos señas y esperaba por nosotros.

—Allí están los raros… se la llevan tan bien...— escuchamos tras nosotros en tono de burla.

—Seguro son novios—

—Son el uno para el otro jajajajajaja—

No era la primera vez que nos molestaban con algo así, y sabíamos que tampoco seria la ultima vez.

—No les hagas caso...— me dijo Hiro inmediatamente. Él a veces era mucho más fuerte que yo.

—Lo se… Pero me molesta tanto...—

—Vamonos...— soltó Hiro en voz baja afirmando el agarre en su mochila y comenzando a caminar hacia Tadashi.

—Ya se van los raritos jajajajaja—

—O deberíamos decir, looos nooooviiiiooooos— escuchamos antes de irnos y como no hacerlo si lo estaban gritando.

Cuando nos acercamos a Tadashi, Hiro paso por un lado caminando de largo, mientras que yo me acerca a él.

—¿Qué sucede?...— Me preguntó en seguida —¿Que te estaban diciendo?—

—¿Qué?— pregunte sorprendida de que se diera cuenta.

—Lo note… ¿Te estaban molestando de nuevo?—

—¿De nuevo? ...— le dije mostrando mi mejor sonrisa falsa —Estoy bien, nadie me molesta— Tadashi me vio resignado y luego tomó mi mano.

—¿Segura? — pregunto y yo asentí —… Vayamos a casa entonces— dijo con su amable sonrisa y mientras aún estábamos tomados de las manos nos fuimos de allí.

Llegamos a casa y fui a mi habitación, sé que no debía molestarme por cosas así… Pero a veces era tan frustrante y no quería que mas nadie lo notara, en especial Tadashi.

Más tarde ese día, vimos una película los 4, a petición de Hiro y mi mamá lo apoyo, era de terror… Yo… no es que odie las películas de terror, pero soy bastante impresionable y luego me cuesta mucho dormir.

Un tazón de cotufas y algunos vasos de refresco más tarde, terminó la película y nos fuimos a dormir. Ya bien entrada la noche y como ya suponía, no importa cuanto trate de dormir, no pude. Las imágenes aterradoras de la película, seguían llegando a mi cabeza una y otra vez, y me exaltaba, varias veces me desperté en la noche. Me repetía a mi misma que nada de eso era real, pero de todas formas, no podía conciliar el sueño. Me resigne, mañana seguro me dormiría en clases.

Tome mi celular, encendí la linterna y armándome de valor baje a la cocina por un vaso de leche tibia, a ver si con eso lograba conciliar el sueño. Había algo de leche preparada en la nevera, así que solo la serví en una taza y la metí en el microondas a calentar. Una vez el pitido me aviso que ya estaba lista, tome la taza, arrimé una silla y me senté en la mesa a tomar mi leche tibia.

—¿No puedes dormir?— Escuche detrás de mí dando un respingo del susto y botando un poco de leche sobre mi y la mesa. — Lo siento no quería asustarte— se disculpó Tadashi un poco alarmado, tomando un paño de la cocina y ayudando a limpiar.

—No te preocupes… — le respondí —No creí que hubiese nadie más despierto a esta hora...—

—Me levanté para ir al baño y me pareció escuchar un ruido— me dijo arrimando una silla también y sentándose.

—¿No tienes clases mañana?— le pregunté viendo que se había sentado.

—Si, pero en la tarde, así que puedo hacerte compañía mientras logras dormir—

—No creo que pueda dormir...— le dije con fastidio —No importa que, terminó acordándome de la película, además con cualquier mínimo ruido me despierto, estoy bastante nerviosa—

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo?—

—¿Que? ¡No!— le respondí de inmediato mientras mi cara se tornaba completamente roja — De ninguna manera, no tengo 3 años— dije tratando de acomodar mi reacción, no podía compartir cama ¡no con él! ¡Me gustaba demasiado! Así mucho menos iba a poder dormir.

Tadashi rió levantándose de la mesa —No tiene nada de malo— dijo quitándome el vaso y poniéndolo en el fregadero —De pequeña siempre lo hacías— dijo acariciando mi cabeza —Y… sigues pequeña, no has crecido mucho—

—¡hey!— exclamé levantándome de la mesa y él me tomó de la muñeca y me llevó arrastrando hasta su cuarto que compartía con Hiro, caminamos un poco más de espacio hasta su lado del cuarto y luego hizo una seña ofreciéndome su cama.

La mire por un momento dudando y él se acercó hasta mi oído y me habló en voz baja —Ya son las 2 de la mañana… ¿Acaso no quieres dormir?—

Agradecí tanto que el cuarto estuviese tan oscuro, así mi sonrojo no sería visible, bufé en señal de respuesta y me acosté a un lado en su cama, acurrucándome de una vez viendo hacia la pared, Pude escucharlo soltar una risita burlona antes de meterse a la cama también. Después de un rato, aun no podía dormir, aunque ya no tenía miedo, me sentía tan inquieta al lado de Tadashi, la almohada estaba impregnada en su perfume y hacía que mi corazón latiera fuerte y rápido. Por otra parte, la respiración de Tadashi ya sonaba lenta, indicando que él ya se había dormido de nuevo. Me voltee en mi posición y me tope con su cara relajada y sus labios ligeramente separados.

Mi cara ardió de golpe ante la idea de robarle un beso, sacudí mi cabeza para sacarme esa tonta idea y volví a darle la espalda, o terminaría haciendo una estupidez, pero, a los pocos segundos sentí como unos brazos me envolvían, mi corazón dio vuelco, pensé que se me saldría.

—¿Aun sin poder dormir?— pregunto y pude sentir todas sus palabras sobre mi nuca causándome un escalofríos.

—Si… Aun tengo miedo— le mentí y Tadashi apretó su agarre un poco acercándome más hacia él, y colocando parte de su rostro sobre mi cuello.

—No hay nada que temer...— dejo salir con voz suave y luego dejo un beso corto en la base de mi cuello. Mi corazón volvió a acelerarse.

Después de tanto luchar con mis emociones, finalmente la respiración calmada y acompasada de Tadashi me arrullo y pude dormir.

Al día siguiente, cuando no baje a desayunar, mi mama fue a despertarme al cuarto, pero obviamente no me encontró allí… y luego fue a la habitación de los chicos. Cuando me encontró, estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Tadashi, mi pierna derecha estaba entre las de él, mientras que el me abrazaba con su brazo izquierdo, al igual que su pierna del mismo lado estaba sobre las mías.

Mamá trato de despertarme lo más delicadamente que pudo, para no molestar a Tadashi, sin embargo, eso no fue posible, pues a penas yo me removí aun en sueños, él se despertó.

—Lo siento Tadashi...— se disculpó mi madre —No quería despertarte—

Tadashi se medio despertó y se estiró un poco —-No te preocupes tía Cass… ¿Que sucede?— pregunto pero cuando intentó incorporarse y no pudo, noto que yo aun estaba dormida a su lado, rió un poco —Anoche no podía dormir por la película— Explicó.

—Lo imagine cuando no la encontré en su cuarto. No puedo creer que aún se meta en tu cama— dijo mi madre riendo y luego me movió de nuevo ahora sí pudiendo despertarme. —Vamos… Debes ir al colegio y ya es tarde...—

—Mmmm...— solté a modo de respuesta.

—Tadashi… por favor, si puedes hacer que se levante, dile que baje a desayunar— soltó mi madre antes de irse, y mis ojos se abrieron en seguida.

¿Tadashi? ¿que hacia Tadashi en mi habitación? Luego recordé que anoche había dormido en su cama, y que lo que estaba abrazando no eran almohadas. Me senté de golpe pegándome a la pared, separándome lo mas que pude de Tadashi en reflejo. Mi cara ardía por el fuerte rubor.

—¿Qué sucede?— Pregunto un poco extrañado.

—N-nada...— Balbucee.

—Debes alistarte para ir al colegio— comenzó con una sonrisa en su rostro y luego escuchamos a Hiro despidiéndose y la puerta cerrándose —Y creo que acabas de perder el autobús… — continuó mirando hacia la ventana como si desde allí pudiese ver a Hiro marcharse, luego regresó la vista hacia mi y me acarició la cabeza —No te preocupes, puedo llevarte, pero apresúrate o no llegarás a la primera clase de todas formas— terminó levantándose de la cama y luego lo escuche entrar al baño.

Suspiré de alivio cuando se fue, dejándome caer de golpe sobre la cama, tomé su almohada abrazándola y enterré mi cara allí, olía como él y luego recordé su cabello despeinado de la mañana, era tan tierno y luego vino a mi mente la imagen de su cara durmiendo tranquilamente y volví a enterrar mi cara en la almohada. Al final di algunas vueltas sobre su cama antes de levantarme… Creo que me gustan las películas de terror, es una buena excusa para dormir con Tadashi...Que es mi familia… que solo me ve como una niña… si, esto apesta…

Me arregle para ir al colegio y baje a desayunar, Tadashi ya estaba abajo desde hace un rato y estaba terminado de comer, yo empecé a comer lo más rápido que pude y Tadashi se levantó de la mesa.

—Voy a ir sacando la scooter del garaje— dijo antes de salir de la cocina. y mi mamá se sentó cerca de mi.

—Come un poco más de espacio, aun hay tiempo, porque Tadashi va a llevarte— Me dijo —Por cierto… —Comenzó tomando mi mano y llamando mi atención —No deberías seguir durmiendo con Tadashi… Ya… ya no eres una niña— dejó salir con una expresión entre ternura y preocupación.

—Lo siento, sé que él está muy ocupado y no debo molestarlo, pero realmente no podía dormir...— le explique, y en parte era cierto. Ella rió y se levantó de la mesa,moviendo su cabeza en señal de negación, ciertamente no entendí su gesto. Termine de comer y salí al frente de la casa, encontrándome con Tadashi quien me dio un casco y luego me monte en la parte de atrás de la scooter. Me abracé a él y pude recostarme en su espalda, y pareció no molestarle pues no me dijo nada.

Cuando llegamos, me baje un poco rápido y le entregue el casco.

—¡Hey! ¿Te vas sin despedirte?— me dijo a modo de broma.

—¡Lo siento! Nos vemos mas tarde— le dije.

—Vamos, ¿tu hermano que te trajo al colegio no merece al menos un beso?— pregunto aun bromeando y señalando su mejilla.

—¿Realmente Tadashi?— pregunte con un poco de ironía, mientras él asentía divertido, me acerque y él sujetó mi mano, bese su mejilla y me sonrió —¿Ya puedo irme?— le pregunte aun con un poco de ironía.

—Si, ahora si, nos vemos mas tarde— me dijo acomodándose en su scooter para luego irse.

Llegue a clases a tiempo, cuando me pare en la puerta, note que la profesora aun no había entrado al salón, me apresure a sentarme junto a Hiro como siempre.

—Pensé que no vendrías hoy...— me dijo con tono burlón.

—Tu y tus películas de terror… Casi no pude dormir— le dije y luego solté un bostezo.

—Claro… ¿fue la película la que no te dejo dormir... o fue Ta-da-shi?— me pregunto sonriendo maliciosamente de lado.

—E-es obvio que fue tu estúpida película...— le conteste tratando de disimular mi sonrojo.

—Por supuesto...— me contestó con tono de burla —Amanecieron acurrucados como gatos, Tía Cass hablo con Tadashi sobre eso...— terminó mientras abría su cuaderno.

—P-pero… ¿Por qué?-... — ahí caí en cuenta y recordé lo que me había dicho mi mamá durante el desayuno " _Ya no eres una niña_ " —Ahora entiendo…— agregue también sacando mis cosas —Es porque ya no soy una niña...— Baje la mirada, de repente mi cuaderno se había vuelto muy interesante. Hice un esfuerzo por no llorar, me sentía triste. Todos lo notan, menos Tadashi, el único que quiero que no me vea como una niña.

Las clases transcurrieron normal, Hiro de vez en cuando me daba un codazo para mantenerme despierta o bien me pellizcaba y yo no sabía si agradecérselo o darle una putiza porque parecía que lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. En nuestro descanso, mientras comíamos, esas chicas que siempre nos molestaban se acercaron hasta nosotros… Esto no podía ser bueno.

—Pero miren...si es la feliz parejita...— comenzó una de las de ese grupito.

—O tal vez... ex pareja…— Les había comentado que odiabas sus estúpidas y chillonas voces?

—¿Sabes que ella te esta engañando verdad?—

—Oh por dios...— comenzó Hiro totalmente inexpresivo —¿Como pudiste?— continuó dándole un mordisco a su croissant.

—¿Cuántas veces debemos decirles, que no somos nada?— Pregunté levantando una ceja con sarcasmo.

—Es chico de esta mañana, ¿como es que alguien como...— Hizo una pausa viéndome a arriba a abajo despectivamente — TÚ, puede estar con un chico tan guapo?—

Hiro volvió a verme riendo —¡Oh no puede ser!— comenzó aún totalmente inexpresivo —Me has cambiado por un chico más guapo y no me dijiste— luego le dio otro mordisco a su croissant —Bueno, no soy celoso—

—¡Los vimos besándose!— soltó otra chica chillando como si fuese una primicia buscando molestar a Hiro.

—Si...— comenzó Hiro pasando un bocado —Si son novios, pueden hacer ese tipo de cosas, como besarse— Término.

—¿acaso no te molesta?— Pregunto otra chica frustrada.

—Lo único que me molesta es la insistencia de ustedes en hacerme creer algo, que no es cierto—

—¿Cómo puedes saber que no es cierto?—

—Porque, para empezar, ella es mi hermana, no mi novia, así que no me molesta si esta saliendo o no con alguien—

—Hiro...— se me escapo al ver como él me estaba defendiendo delante de esas arpías.

—No lo tomes a mal...— Agregó Hiro mirándome —Solo me molestaría si el tipo es un idiota—

—Eres mi hermano menor favorito— le dije sonriendo.

—Soy el único hermano menor que tienes— me respondió, y luego una de las chicas medio grito en pura frustración y se fue, seguido de las demás.

—¿Pero cuál es su problema?— Pregunte viendo por donde se fueron.

—Envidia parece...— comenzó Hiro y luego agregó en tono burlesco —Entonces te besaste con un chico guapo esta mañana..—

—Era Tadashi...— le dije hastiada mordiendo mi croissant, y Hiro estalló en risas.

—¡Tadashi! ¡jajajajaja! ¿guapo? ¿mi hermano el nerd? jajajaja— soltó Hiro sin poder dejar de reír —Esto hay que contárselo —

—Hiro… —Comencé con un poco de sarcasmo en mi voz —Tú también eres un nerd—

—Tal vez, pero, yo tengo mucho más estilo que él— agregó bromeando y luego ambos nos echamos a reír.

Después de eso, más nada paso, las clases transcurrieron normales… bueno si normal significa yo durmiéndome y Hiro pellizcándome o pegándome para que me mantuviera despierta.

—Vas a tener que prestarme todos tus apuntes de hoy… y explicarme todo también— le dije mientras salíamos del colegio.

—¿Tanto sueño tienes? — Me pregunto sorprendido.

—Realmente dormí muy poco… — le respondí y luego solté un bostezo. Repentinamente Hiro me tomo de la mano y me jalo comenzando a correr. No me había dado cuenta de que casi perdemos el autobús —Gracias… — le dije una vez estuvimos sentados —Se supone que yo debería cuidar de ti, soy la mayor— termine apenada.

—Tal vez algún día lo hagas— Dijo Hiro riendo. Y me recosté de su hombro — No vayas a dormirte o tendré que despertarte de nuevo—

Llegamos a casa, y entramos por la parte de atrás para no pasar por el café. Tadashi estaba en la universidad y mamá trabajando.

—¿Vas a comer? — me pregunto Hiro, tirando su bolso a un lado.

—¡No! ¡tengo demasiado sueño! — le grite mientras subía las escaleras. Llegue a mi cuarto, dejé el bolso a un lado mientras me sacaba los zapatos y luego me acosté a dormir con todo y uniforme.

Para cuando desperté ya estaba oscuro, pasaban de las 6 de la tarde, me cambié de ropa y baje para la cocina a comer mi almuerzo y luego fui a la habitación de Hiro.

—Hiro… — le llame entrando a su cuarto —¿Me prestas tus apuntes?— pregunte acercándome a él.

—Sí, allí está mi bolso— me respondió sin siquiera mirarme pues estaba haciendo, quien sabe que, en su computadora.

Tome su bolso, saque los cuadernos y me fui de nuevo a la cocina. Me senté a comparar los apuntes de mi hermano con los míos, arreglándolos y dándome cuenta de que no entendía nada de la clase, Hiro dijo que me explicaría, pero ahora estaba ocupado y no quería molestarlo. De repente bajo vestido.

—¡Voy a salir! ¡Vuelvo en un rato! — grito y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

—¡Genial! — bufe molesta, ya sería otro día, por el momento debía terminar de copiar las clases del día, si no quería retrasarme más.

No se cuanto tiempo pase copiando y tratando de entender la clase por mi cuenta, hasta que la voz de Tadashi me hizo salir de mi burbuja de frustración.

—Te ves tensa y estresada… — comentó sacando la bolsa de pan de la nevera junto con mantequilla de maní y comenzando a prepararse un sándwich.

—Lo estoy… hoy me dormí en clase varias veces… y ahora no entiendo nada— le explique pasando las manos por mi cabello en señal de desespero.

Él se terminó de preparar su sándwich y se sentó a mi lado —Déjame ver… — me dijo y le arrime el cuaderno — Física… — comentó y luego le dio un mordisco a su sándwich —¿Donde está Hiro? —

—Salio hace rato… — le respondí.

—Este niño… — comentó comenzando a revisar su celular, como buscando algo, suspiro un poco frustrado y luego volvió a morder su sándwich mientras volvía la vista a mi cuaderno —Bien… ya se de que te están hablando… — me dijo y comenzó a explicar una serie de cosas que, sinceramente me costó entender un poco, pero Tadashi no se rindió hasta que lo entendí a la perfección. Se estiró un poco en la silla cuando termino de explicarme.

—Te ves cansado… Lo siento… — le dije apenada y el simplemente me sonrió.

—¿Por qué lo sientes?... Nadie te está culpando de nada… — me dijo colocando su mano sobre la mía.

—Se que no, pero igual me siento culpable… — hice una pausa bajando la mirada — Por mi culpa te desvelaste, te levantaron temprano y ahora estás dándome clases, cuando podrías estar haciendo tus propios deberes… Incluso te regañaron por mi culpa—

—¿C-cómo supiste de eso?— me pregunto un poco sorprendido.

—Entonces es cierto… —

—No fue tu culpa, tampoco fue un regaño… fue un consejo de tía Cass ¿está bien? — comenzó con tono calmado — Además en todo caso, sería mi culpa... Como le dije a tía Cass, yo te arrastre a mi cuarto— dijo sonriendo —No te culpes por eso…— se levantó de la mesa y acarició mi cabeza con su enorme mano y luego subió hacia su habitación.

Al poco rato llegó mi madre que recién había cerrado el café, comió algo ligero mientras le contaba mi día, y luego se fue a acostar porque estaba agotada. Termine de hacer los ejercicios de física, así como me los había explicado Tadashi y en eso llego Hiro.

—¡Hey! ¿Todavía despierta? — me pregunto acercándose hasta la mesa.

—Estaba terminando la tarea de física, que mi hermano me explico— le dije en tono irónico. Y él se llevó la mano a su frente.

—¡Lo siento! Lo olvide por completo… — dijo tomando mi cuaderno —¡Todos los ejercicios están bien! —

—Te dije que mi hermano me los había explicado… — le dije cruzandome de brazos.

—Auch… Entendí, entendí, Tadashi te explico —

—Si—

—¿Entonces pasaste algo de tiempo con tu nuevo novio?— soltó a modo de burla.

—¡Oh si! Pase algo de tiempo con mi novio Tadashi! — solté siguiéndole el juego.

—¿Que? — escuchamos detrás de nosotros y los 2 soltamos un pequeño grito.

—¡Dashi… !— empezó Hiro nervioso —Creí que ya estabas dormido… —

—Estaba terminando mi tarea… — se cruzó de brazos un poco serio —Y… ¿Dónde estabas tú? — pregunto Tadashi viendo a Hiro. Quien comenzó a sudar frío. Yo por mi parte, recogí mis cosas para irme a mi cuarto —¿A donde crees que vas? — pregunto tomándome del brazo.

—Yo… yo iba a mi cuarto— le respondí nerviosa.

—Vuelve a sentarte... — dejo salir aún serio… vale, debía admitirlo, Tadashi molesto da miedo. Así que me senté de nuevo en la mesa. Y Luego Tadashi volvió su vista de nuevo a Hiro — Y bien… ¿Dónde estabas? —

—Yo… pues... — comenzó nervioso Hiro y luego sacó una paca de billetes del bolsillo de su suéter—Tengo un pequeño trabajo de medio tiempo… — Mostró el dinero y luego lo volvió a guardar.

El Corazón se me encogió y levante mi vista hacia Tadashi, quien aun lo miraba serio y entonces supuse que algo más pasaba.

—Oh bien… — comenzó un poco irónico —Mientras no tenga nada que ver con apuestas en peleas robóticas ilegales, supongo que esta bien—

—¿ _Peleas robóticas?_ — pensé para mi misma.

—¿Cómo sabes que tiene que ver con peleas robóticas? —

Tadashi se encogió de hombros —llámalo sexto sentido y… dejaste la computadora encendida—

Hiro bufo e hizo ademán de irse, pero Tadashi lo detuvo de nuevo.

—Aún no te vas… — comenzó y luego me vio a mi también — Explíqueme ahora, ¿de quién soy novio y porque? —

—ah eso... — dejo salir Hiro sonriendo —Algunas chicas de nuestro salón, los vieron— nos señaló a Tadashi y a mi —besándose esta mañana, y ahora están diciendo que son novios… y aparte de eso… ellas dicen que eres muy guapo hermano…—

—¿Novios? — comentó Tadashi extrañado —Pero si fue solo un beso en la mejilla— dejó salir con cansancio —Esas chicas tienen demasiada imaginación… Por favor, no comenten este tipo de cosas cerca de tía Cass, o va a matarme—

—No es tan grave Tadashi… — le comente.

—¡Lo es! Eres menor de edad, si alguien se entera de que somos novios, puedo ir preso— dejó salir Tadashi y luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo — Es decir, si alguien cree algo de esa historia de que somos novios—

Tome mis cosas un poco molesta —¿Quién podría creer esa tontería?, primero decían que era novia de Hiro y ahora que soy tú novia, la novia de mi hermano mayor… es estúpido — solté casi escupiendo las palabras —Buenas noches — termine y me fui a mi cuarto, ninguno de los 2 me detuvo, o no fueron capaces de hacerlo.

Cerré la puerta con llave. Deje mis cuadernos a un lado y me acosté. No pude evitar llorar, tenía que admitirlo, jamás tendría algo con Tadashi, no solo era mayor que yo, éramos familia y para rematar él solo me veía como una niña, como su pequeña hermanita.

Mientras tanto Hiro y Tadashi aún permanecían en la cocina, en un silencio incómodo.

—Hiro… — comenzó Tadashi después de un rato.

—No, no quiero hablar de eso— dijo tajante y se fue a su habitación.

Tadashi se sentó en la mesa pensativo sobre lo que acaba de suceder y luego recordó el dinero que le había mostrado Hiro. El mayor se preguntaba qué le había hecho tomar esas acciones, sabia que no iba a poder hablar con su hermana, pero al menos lo intentaría con su hermano menor.

Subió escaleras arriba y encontró a Hiro en la computadora, suspiro armándose de valor y se acercó al menor.

—Hiro...— comenzó y el nombrado lo interrumpió.

—Tadashi… en serio, no tengo ganas de hablar… —

—Lo se… solo... Escúchame...— le dijo Tadashi y Hiro volteo a verlo —Sabes que esto de las peleas es peligroso, guarda ese dinero, ahorrarlo para ti. Pero por favor no sigas con eso...— Terminó Tadashi cerrando sus ojos con pesar y luego se fue a su lado de la habitación sin esperar respuesta del menor.

Al día siguiente, cuando me desperté y me mire en el espejo, tenía los ojos hinchados, pensé que no había llorado tanto, pero parece que no fue así. A parte de todo me sentía terrible, mi malestar se extendía incluso por el cuerpo, lo sentía pesado y cansado. Me sentía como si hubiese terminado con mi novio… solo que nunca tuvimos nada… ni lo tendremos… mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo. Sacudí mi cabeza y me lave la cara. No podía permitirme seguir llorando.

Me aliste para el colegio y baje a desayunar.

—¡Buenos días cariño! — me saludó mi madre cariñosamente, hasta que noto mi cara —¿Que tienes?...— me preguntó mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

—Nada. Tuve una mala noche, es todo… — le conteste escueto, no quería volver a llorar de nuevo.

—¡Buenos días! — Saludo Hiro entrando a la cocina y sentándose en la mesa.

—Buenos días mi jovencito— saludo mi madre con cariño, mientras que yo me mantuve en silencio.

Despegue la vista de mi plato y me tope con la mirada de Hiro, quien se sorprendió un poco pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada.

Terminamos de comer, y nos fuimos al colegio.

Así pasaron unos días, la verdad no hablaba con nadie, solo lo necesario. A veces aún lloraba por las noches y me despertaba con mis ojos hinchados. Hiro trato varias veces de sacarme conversación y animarme, pero la verdad, no tenia ganas de nada. Mi ánimo cada vez estaba peor y mi apetito también había disminuido.

Una de las noches de películas, habían elegido otra de terror. Así que simplemente pase de ella. ¿Mi excusa? Tenía una muy buena, después no voy a poder dormir y no puedo seguir molestando a Tadashi con mis niñerías. Mamá se sorprendió sin embargo no dijo nada.

Unos días después, cuando llegue del colegio, Tadashi estaba en la casa, sus clases de la tarde se habían suspendido. Yo solo salude de manera escueta y subí a mi habitación.

—¿No vas a comer? — me grito Hiro.

—¡No! — le respondí y me acosté a dormir. Cuando me despierte ya era un poco tarde, casi las 8 de la noche. Baje a almorzar y gracias a Dios no había nadie, comí tranquila y cuando iba de regreso a mi habitación, Tadashi me interceptó.

—Debemos hablar...— me dijo un poco serio.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar— le dije continuando con mi camino.

—Eso no es cierto, tienes ya varios días mal y me estas evitando— él me tomó de las manos —Necesito que me digas que te pasa, déjame ayudarte—

Me solté de su agarre —Aunque te lo dijera, no puedes ayudarme — le dije y me metí en mi habitación, cerrando con seguro.

Escuche a Tadashi tratando de abrir la puerta —¡Abre la puerta por favor!—

—¡No! ¡Vete! — le grité a través de la puerta.

—¡Por favor!— comenzó aun tratando de abrir la puerta —¡No puedes seguir así! Vamos a hablar —

—¡No quiero hablar! ¡No quiero hablar de nada con nadie! —

—¡Al menos dime qué te pasa! —

—¡Eres la última persona en el mundo a quien le contaría! — le grité y al siguiente segundo me arrepentí.

Del otro lado de la puerta, no solo estaba Tadashi, también Hiro se había acercado. Y me di cuenta de eso, cuando Hiro me paso un mensaje, preguntándome qué me pasaba y porque le había hablado así a Tadashi.

Yo sabía que la había cagado en grande, no necesitaba que me lo recalcaran. Así que ni siquiera me moleste en responder.

Mi despecho continuo los siguientes días, aun de vez en cuando despertaba con los ojos hinchados. Tadashi y Hiro habían mantenido su distancia conmigo, en especial Tadashi, cosa que me dolía , pero era lo mejor, así aceptaría más fácil que lo de nosotros era imposible.

Al final de la semana, Hiro y yo no tuvimos la última hora de clases , así que volvimos más temprano a casa, ni mamá, ni Tadashi estaban. Yo iba a encerrarme de nuevo en mi cuarto, pero Hiro lo evito.

—Estoy cansado de tu actitud— me dijo entrando a mi habitación. Se oía molesto.

—Lo siento… — le contesté sin ganas —La azotea del colegio, no ha estado abierta estos días… —

—¡No bromees con eso! — me gritó molesto sorprendiéndome —Ya es suficiente, ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir así? ¡Tía Cass está muy preocupada por ti! ¡Tadashi está preocupado por ti! ¡Yo estoy preocupado por ti!—

—¡Me siento terrible! Se que no estoy actuando bien, pero ¡tampoco puedo controlarlo! — le espete —No lo hago a propósito… — le dije un poco molesta. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo y baje la mirada para ocultarlo —Por favor… déjame sola— mi voz se había quebrado.

—¡No! ¡No voy a irme! ¡Y mucho menos a dejarte asi! Solo toque el tema y mira como te pusiste — Hiro se acercó a mi y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para que lo viese a la cara —Debes decirme AHORA que te sucede — dijo tajante.

Comencé a llorar aún más, las lágrimas salían sin poder controlarlas.

—No… — comencé con lentitud pues el llanto me dificultaba hablar — No puedes... decirle a… nadie—

—No le diré a nadie… —

—Prometelo… —

—Lo prometo—

—Ta- Tadashi… — dije bajito

—¿Que?.. —

—Tadashi —

—¿Que tiene que ver Tadashi? — me pregunto extrañado. Y mis piernas flaquearon, haciendo que ambos terminaramos sentados en el suelo. —Por Dios… ¿que te ocurre?— soltó muy preocupado.

Trate de controlarme, respire un par de veces tratando de calmarme —Estoy… estoy… enamorada de él… — le confesé mirando hacia el piso.

Hiro me abrazó repentinamente con fuerza desconcertandome —¿Puedes calmarte?— Comenzó con voz suave —No tiene nada de malo que te guste Tadashi...— Me separe un poco de él para mirarlo a la cara —Lo digo en serio...— continuó Hiro con tono comprensivo limpiandome las lagrimas con la manga de su suéter —No tiene nada de malo… —

—P-pero… Somos familia… —

—¿Y?— respondió él y lo mire confundida —En serio, eso no importa, no puedes controlar lo que sientes por él— agregó Hiro sonriendo —¿Por eso estabas así?— preguntó y yo asenti. Hiro me dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza —Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes...—

—Auch— me queje por el golpe —Lo siento… — Me disculpe bajando la mirada —Pensé que ibas a reaccionar de... otra forma y… estaba aterrada… Yo… Realmente lo siento—

—¿Pensaste que iba juzgarte, o a rechazarte y que te daría un sermón?— me pregunto Hiro viéndome de forma suspicaz.

—Si… Lo siento...—

—¿Que te hizo pensar eso?...—

— No estaba pensando...¡De verdad lo siento!— le dije y Hiro volvió a abrazarme.

—Ya… ya..— me dijo dándome algunas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Y… Aun no se como voy a arreglar las cosas con Tadashi...—

Hiro se separo de mi para verme a la cara —Pues, le dices "lo siento Tadashi, soy tonta y estaba de mal humor"—

Infle los cachetes un poco molesta mientras Hiro rió por lo bajito —Eso no es suficiente. Él va a querer que le explique porque estaba asi… y no puedo decirle—

Hiro se puso en modo pensativo y luego me dijo —Bien, es semana de exámenes… Solo dile que estabas muy preocupada por unas materias- —

—¿Cuales?— le interrumpí.

—Matemáticas, física y química pero ya te entregaron los exámenes y saliste bien—

—Eso no se lo va a creer nadie...— Le dije dudando.

—Pues si tienes una mejor idea, dila ahora, porque vas a necesitar una coartada—

—No…— comencé pensativa —No se me ocurre nada mejor…—

—Esperemos que funcione entonces...— soltó Hiro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ese día más tarde cuando Tadashi ya estaba en casa y vio a Hiro más relajado y modificando su robot que iba un tiempo que no lo hacía, se extraño.

—¿Vas a salir…?— pregunto Tadashi acercándose a Hiro.

—No, hoy no...— contestó sin despegar la vista de su robot mientras giraba su destornillador con cuidado.

—Pensé que lo habías dejado...—

—Solo no tenía ánimos, pero ya estoy listo para volver— dejo salir un poco entusiasmado.

—¿Y eso a que se debe?— Preguntó intrigado.

—Pude hablar con nuestra hermana— comenzó y dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y se dio la vuelta en su silla —y ella ya esta mejor—

Tadashi se sorprendió un poco —¿Y que le pasaba?...— preguntó en seguida.

—Bueno… como sabrás, estamos en los exámenes del primer corte, así que estaba un poco estresada por eso—

—¿Solo era por eso?— pregunto dudando.

—Si… Lo se, ¿suena increíble, verdad?...— comenzó el menor dándose vuelta en su silla y retomando la modificación de su robot —La golpee por eso, si estaba tan preocupada, debió pedirme ayuda—

—Hablaré con ella...— soltó Tadashi y se fue con prisa hasta mi habitación. Giró la cerradura, que para su sorpresa estaba abierta. Toco la puerta para avisar que estaba allí y luego entro al cuarto —Hola...— saludo un poco tímido.

—Hola...— Le devolví el saludo apenada, incorporándome y sentándome sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas en posición de loto.

—Yo...— dijimos los 2 al mismo tiempo y luego reímos nerviosos.

—Tu primero...— dijo Tadashi y suspire.

—Quería disculparme contigo por lo que te dije el otro dia… No debí decir eso...— hice una pausa y él se sentó en la cama frente a mi —Y también lamento mi comportamiento de estos días. De verdad lo siento —

—Hiro me contó que estabas preocupada por unos exámenes… ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada?—

—Si… Yo… siempre estoy dependiendo de ustedes, en especial… de ti, yo... solo no quería seguir molestándolos— le mentí, aunque esto aplica para otras cosas, así que no mentía del todo tampoco.

—No quiero que pienses eso— dijo colocando su mano sobre mi hombro —Jamás serás una molestia para mi o para Hiro. Somos familia y sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea— dijo finalmente Tadashi… Esas palabras que duelen tanto… "somos familia" y lo selló con un beso en mi frente.

Baje la mirada porque sentí mis lágrimas asomarse nuevamente.

—¡Hey!...— Comenzó Tadashi poniendo sus dedos bajo mi mentón haciendo que levante la mirada —Vamos… Anímate...— agregó sonriendo y yo negué con la cabeza. —Claro que si...—

—Tadashi...— pronuncie bajo negando y se abalanzó sobre mí comenzando a hacerme cosquillas, movía sus dedos rápidamente por mis costados —No… no— le dije rodando por la cama tratando de esquivarlo, pero de un momento a otro él estaba sentado sobre mi inmovilizandome y yo riendo a carcajadas — Jajajaja no! Para! Para! Jajajaja— le dije a Tadashi con dificultad por la risa y él paró un momento.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? — preguntó sonriendo de lado.

—Si… sii… — le dije con la respiración un poco agitada por reírme tanto.

—Yo creo que te hace falta reírte un poco más— dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y comenzó de nuevo a hacerme cosquillas.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Jajajajajaja! — me reía con fuerza ante el estímulo de las cosquillas. Después de unos momentos, Tadashi detuvo su ataque de cosquillas y me abrazo aun sobre mí, y luego dejo un beso en mi mejilla. Me sorprendí un poco y subí mis brazos colocándolos en su espalda devolviendole el abrazo.

—Te extrañe… — dijo Tadashi bajito, pero logre oírlo.

—Yo también te extrañe… — le respondí —En serio lo siento… —

—Ya pasó… — comenzó apretando un poco más su abrazo — Por favor, no te vuelvas a alejar de mi—

—Tratare de no hacerlo— le dije y él volvió a dejarme un beso en la mejilla.

—Se supone que deberías decir "No lo volveré a hacer" — me dijo Tadashi antes de volver a atacarme con cosquillas. Y yo a reír a carcajadas.

—Parece que alguien ya está de mejor humor… — dijo mi mamá en la puerta del cuarto.

—Así es tía Cass — contesto Tadashi deteniendo su ataque de cosquillas pero sin alejarse.

—¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¡Haré una cena especial!— dejó salir entusiasmada y luego se fue.

Tadashi sonrió viendo hacia la puerta y luego se levantó.

—Tía Cass está feliz...— Dejó salir alegre Tadashi y me sentí un poco mal ya que recordé las palabras de Hiro, mi mamá también estaba preocupada por mi.

—Si...— solté sin ganas bajando la mirada. Tadashi colocó su dedo índice bajo mi mentón y levanto mi cara.

—Hey...— exclamó —No te sientas mal de nuevo— se agacho un poco quedando a mi altura —Lo importante es que reconociste tu error… Así que aprendiste algo de todo esto y eso bueno, significa que estás creciendo— termino dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro y después salió de la habitación.

Luego de eso, al poco rato todos estábamos cenando, y en vista de que estábamos todos, además era viernes, Hiro sugirió ver una película.

—Es sobre una chica que la posee un demonio, porque una banda hizo un ritual demoníaco con ella para conseguir un contrato discográfico— Comenzó Hiro describiendo la película —Al final esta chica empieza a matar gente y su amiga se da cuenta e intenta detenerla—

—¿En serio?... ¿de Terror?… paso— dije enseguida que él terminó de hablar.

—No es de terror— dijo Hiro rodando los ojos —Es humor negro—

—Mejor elijamos otra, creo que esa ya la vi— soltó mi mamá.

—Es de humor y de terror...— dejó salir Tadashi mientras veía la pantalla de su celular.

—Paso...— dije —Tengo mucha tarea y quería aprovechar mañana para terminarla… en vez de dormirme todo el día—

—La película debería ser suave, y si te asustas, puedes dormir conmigo— dijo Tadashi dejando su celular a un lado para seguir comiendo.

—No, no puedo seguir molestándote...— le dije jugando con lo que quedaba de comida en mi plato.

—No tiene nada de malo, Tadashi está diciendo que está bien— dijo mi mamá.

—Así es, ademas, ¡no eres una molestia!— agregó Tadashi.

Finalmente termine viendo la película con ellos, ciertamente, no era tan de terror como me había imaginado o como otras que habíamos visto antes. Así que después de todo, parece que no tendría que molestar a Tadashi.

Una vez finalizó la película, y nos comenzamos a preparar para ir a dormir, mientras me estaba cepillando los dientes, Tadashi me llamó desde la puerta del baño para pedirme un poco de pasta y grite. Él se acercó a mí con los brazos cruzados.

—Dijiste que la película no te había asustado...— soltó serio.

—No me asusto, lo acabas de hacer tú— le respondí metiendo mi cara en el lavamanos para enjuagarme la boca.

—Solo te pones así de nerviosa cuando la película te asusta—

—No me asuste— le dije después de enjuagarme y luego me sequé la cara con una toalla.

Tadashi tomo la pasta un puso un poco en su cepillo —Te espero en mi cuarto— dijo y salió del baño.

—¡Que no me asuste!— le grité y él se devolvió y asomo su cabeza a través de la puerta.

—Si no vienes, iré a buscarte— dijo serio y se volvió a ir. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan terco? pense para mi y subí sin ganas hasta la habitación de Hiro y Tadashi.

—¿uh?... — Dejo salir Hiro cuando me vio entrando en la habitación —¿Qué haces aquí?— me miró de forma suspicaz y luego sonrió de lado —No puede ser… ¿Te asustó la película?— Preguntó a modo de burla.

—No, no lo hizo… El que me asustó en el baño fue Tadashi y me esta obligando a dormir con él— le dije inconforme cruzándome de brazos.

—¡Oh!— contestó y volvió a mirarme de forma pícara —¿Y tu molesta con eso, cierto?— Su tono de voz hizo que mi cara se tornara roja al instante, es cierto… ¡iba a dormir con Tadashi! ¡iba a dormir con la persona que me gusta! —Por tu reacción se te había olvidado ese PEQUEÑO detalle, ¿eh?— agregó bromeando.

—¿Que detalle?— pregunto Tadashi entrando a la habitación, y yo me congele.

—Uno muy importante— dijo Hiro en tono juguetón y sentí todo mi cuerpo helarse del pánico —Se olvidó de traer su almohada— soltó Hiro finalmente y creo que el alma me regreso al cuerpo.

—¿Solo eso?... Iré por ella a tu cuarto, no te preocupes— me dijo Tadashi palmeando mi hombro antes de salir de la habitación. y a penas se fue Hiro estalló en risas.

—¿En.. jajajajaja en serio?... jajajajaja— no podía hablar por tanto reírse —¿Pensaste qué le diría?— dijo finalmente y luego continuó riendo.

—¡No juegues con eso!— solté un poco molesta.

—Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas…? — dijo limpiándose las lagrimas por reírse tanto —De mi boca no saldrá nada— termino y yo asentí.

—Eso espero...—

Al siguiente minuto llegó Tadashi con mi almohada. Todos nos dimos las buenas noches y nos fuimos a dormir.

Hiro se metió en su cama y yo me fui con Tadashi a su lado de la habitación. Me acomode de nuevo cerca de la pared, dándole la espalda, y Tadashi se acostó en la parte libre.

No se que hora era, cuando me desperté exaltada. No podía creerlo, la película si me había asustado. Sentí los brazos de Tadashi apretarme con fuerza … ¿En que momento… o ya estaba abrazándome desde antes? No podía decirlo con certeza.

—¿Estas bien?...— escuche su voz baja y un poco ronca.

—Sí...— le respondí volteandome en mi posición —Lamento despertarte...— Me disculpe viéndolo a los ojos. La habitación estaba clara por la luna. Tadashi sonrió somnoliento.

—No te preocupes… Trata de dormir, yo estoy aquí… Nada va a pasarte— dijo acercándome a él y cerrando sus ojos de nuevo.

Suspire tratando de calmarme. Estar así de cerca de él hacia que todo mi cuerpo reaccionara, podía sentir mi cara arder y como mi corazón se había acelerado, pero… no tenía muchas opciones, así que me acurruque en su pecho y al poco rato me quede dormida.

* * *

Ya había amanecido pero debido a mis Pesadillas, había pasado una terrible noche… Y Tadashi también, por lo tanto ninguno de los 2 se había levantado aún.

—Esto… — decía Hiro sosteniendo su celular —Es una evidencia… — dijo enfocando la cámara —Una muy buena evidencia— reafirmo y luego se oyó un ligero click. Verificó que la foto había salido bien y se guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su suéter sonriendo con satisfacción y bajo a desayunar.

Cuando me desperté, estaba sola en la cama. Supuse que Tadashi ya se había despertado, pero cuando salí de su lado de la habitación, me di cuenta de que Hiro tampoco estaba en su cama, lo que significaba que al menos pasaban de las 10 de la mañana. Me fui a mi habitación, busque mi celular para ver la hora y efectivamente, eran casi las 11 de la mañana, también note que tenia un mensaje de Hiro. Cuando lo revisé era una foto. Pero no cualquier foto, eramos Tadashi y yo abrazados. Tadashi estaba prácticamente sobre mi, su abrazo era tan posesivo, yo no podía salir de mi asombro, mi cara estaba completamente roja, incluso sentí mis orejas arder. ¿Realmente estuvimos durmiendo así… tan juntos?.

—Parece que ya viste mi mensaje...— escuche una voz juguetona desde la puerta de mi cuarto. Al voltear, pude ver su risa burlesca en su rostro, estaba apoyando su hombro del marco de la puerta y tenía los brazos cruzados. —¿Asombrada?—

Apague la pantalla de mi celular y lo mire —Lo único asombroso, es que te despertaste antes que nosotros 2— le dijo bromeando.

—¡Hey! No me des todo el crédito, Tadashi también se levanto tarde— me dijo.

—¿Qué?— pregunté incrédula. Tadashi jamas, JAMAS se levanta tarde.

—Se fue sin desayunar y gritando algo como "espero me dejen presentar el examen"— me explico hablando sin ganas, tratando de restarle importancia a sus palabras. De todas formas me sentí culpable —Entonces… imagine que ninguno de los dos durmió bien… ¿Acaso estuvieron haciendo cosas?— me preguntó finalmente con tono juguetón.

—¡¿Que?! ¡obvio que no!— respondí de inmediato —Solo me desperté varias veces… — desvié la mirada —Tuve algunas pesadillas… y él se despertaba cada vez que yo lo hacía—

—¿Seguuura?— preguntó con tono burlesco.

—¡Que si! ¡Es mi hermano!—

—Primo—

—No deja de ser familia—

—Eso no hace que deje de gustarte, además… La carne de primo se come— dijo encogiéndose de hombros y lo miré entre sorprendida y extrañada —¿Que? Lo escuche por ahí...—

—No hicimos nada, y si lo hubiésemos hecho, tampoco te lo diría— dije finalmente levantándome de la cama, le pase por un lado a Hiro ignorándolo y me metí en el baño a lavarme los dientes y en eso sonó mi teléfono, era un mensaje de Hiro.

— _¿En serio no me lo dirías?_ — me pregunto.

— _Si… si te lo diría…_ — le respondí de vuelta.

— _¡yey!_ — me respondió Hiro junto a un emoticon de carita feliz. — _Entonces... ¿anoche pasó algo?_ —

— _Ya te dije que NO_ — le respondí de vuelta frustrada.

Me termine de lavar la cara y los dientes, para bajar a desayunar. Hiro me hizo compañía mientras comía y aproveche para pedirle ayuda con el trabajo que teníamos pendiente.

Hiro hizo su trabajo y me ayudo con el mio. Para la hora del almuerzo mamá subió con 2 platos de comida para nosotros y luego se devolvió al café pues estaba demasiado lleno, así que hicimos una pausa para comer.

Hiro estuvo mirándome seguido, tanto que llegó a inquietarme.

—Hiro… no hicimos nada— le dije y luego comí un bocado de mi comida.

—¿Puedes jurarlo?—

—Lo juro… Hiro, solo soy una niña para él— le dije bajando la mirada.

Hiro saco su celular y observo la foto —Realmente no lo parece...— desvió su mirada hacia mi —Es un lastima que Tadashi no hable dormido… —

—¿A qué te refieres?...— pregunté sin entender.

—Nada...— me respondió moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados negando.

—¿En serio piensas que yo le gusto a él?...— le pregunté con una sonrisa amarga, Hiro me sostuvo la mirada.

—Si...— respondió —Pero no se como hacerlo confesar—

—Sabes mejor que yo, que eso no es cierto—

—Tu tampoco lo sabes—

—Hiro, basta. Somos familia y él nunca va a verme de otra forma—

—Ni siquiera sabes si YA te ve de otra manera—

—No me quiero ilusionar, ¿entiendes?... Prefiero pensar— baje la mirada —Que soy la única que esta enamorada...—

—Entiendo...— me dijo —¿y... si tratas de demostrarle que no eres una niña?—

—¿Cómo se supone que hago eso?—

—No lo se, pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo—

En la tarde llegó Tadashi contando que había logrado llegar a tiempo a su examen y me sentí aliviada. También llegó comiéndose todo lo que encontraba, así que le dije que le prepararía algo para que comiese, pero en realidad se lo preparó él mismo y yo solo lo ayude en la cocina, y lo acompañe mientras comía.

Varios días pasaron, y la verdad seguía pensando en lo que había dicho Hiro. Pero realmente no se me ocurría como hacer para que Tadashi dejara de verme como a una niña y a Hiro tampoco se le ocurría nada.

Hiro seguía diciendo que Tadashi sentía algo más por mí. Pero realmente era muy difícil decirlo, estábamos hablando de Tadashi, él era amable con todos.

Unos días después mientras veíamos una película, que esta vez, por ser entre semana, era una película romántica. Tadashi y yo terminamos sentados un poco más juntos de lo que estábamos, él recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y se quedó dormido. Para cuando terminó la película, su cabeza estaba recostada en mi pecho y su brazo izquierdo me rodeaba la cintura. Solo se había quedado dormido por el cansancio, sus clases eran agotadoras y él estaba trabajando mucho en un proyecto, sin embargo, esto hizo que Hiro pensara aún más que él gustaba de mi.

Un tiempo después, Hiro y yo estábamos terminado un proyecto que debíamos entregar al dia siguiente. Tadashi, llegó tarde ese día y nosotros estábamos en la cocina.

—¿Que hacen todavía despiertos?— pregunto entrando. Paso de largo hasta la nevera y se sirvió un vaso con agua.

—Estamos terminado esta maqueta para mañana— le respondió Hiro terminando de unir 2 cables que era lo único que nos faltaba para terminar.

—No se acuesten muy tarde— dijo poniendo el vaso vacío en el fregadero y mientras Hiro estaba comprobando que todas las luces encienden, Tadashi se acercó a mi —Lastima que hoy no vieron una película de terror— me dijo bajito y se alejó rápido de mi —¡Buenas noches!— se despidió finalmente de ambos yéndose a su habitación.

Me quedé observando a la nada por donde había desaparecido Tadashi. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? ¿Por qué de repente me dijo eso?.

—¿Qué te pasa?— me pregunto Hiro mirando extrañado.

—N-nada… — le respondí enseguida —¿Las luces... encendieron todas? — le pregunté acercándome a la maqueta, ni loca iba a contarle lo que Tadashi acababa de decirme.

—¡Si! Ya está todo listo — me dijo sonriendo con satisfacción y luego se estiró —¿Y que te dijo Tadashi ahorita?—

—¿Que?— pregunte un poco fuera de lugar.

—¡Vamos!... Note cuando se te acerco… — me dijo con mirada suspicaz.

—So-solo me pregunto si te estabas portando bien conmigo… — mentí con algo de duda.

—ajam… mientes... — dijo tajante.

—Sí— admití y salí corriendo en dirección a mi cuarto —buenas noches… — me despedí.

—Buenas... noches— dijo prácticamente para él sólo.

Para el viernes de esa semana mientras cenábamos, mamá nos preguntó qué película íbamos a ver. Hiro pregunto por Tadashi y mamá le respondió que había salido con unos amigos y que era probable que regresara tarde.

Terminamos de comer y vimos una película de superhéroes, esta vez elegida por mí y para cuando terminó, Tadashi llegó.

—Buenas noches— saludo al llegar —¡Estoy en casa! — dijo más animado de lo normal.

—¡Tadashi! — dijimos Hiro y yo al mismo tiempo como saludo, y este sonrió y se nos acercó, pero trastabilló y si no fuera por Hiro que lo atajo, se hubiese caído al suelo.

—Lo siento… — dijo Tadashi parándose derecho.

—No te preocupes… ¿Estabas tomando? — le pregunto extrañado olfateándolo.

—Solo un poco… — le respondió acariciándole la cabeza — Iré a dormir ya… —

—Buenas noches— le dijimos los dos y Tadashi movió su mano en señal de despedida.

Cuando Tadashi se fue, Hiro volteo a verme sonriendo con malicia y un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

—Esta ebrio… — me dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Y eso qué significa? — le pregunté con un poco de temor y duda.

—Tu nunca entiendes nada— Hiro suspiro —Tadashi estuvo tomando, podemos hacer que confiese lo que siente por ti—

—Él no siente nada por mi— le dije con algo de cansancio en la voz.

—No soy estúpido— soltó serio cruzándose de brazos —¿Que te dijo Tadashi el otro día mientras terminábamos la maqueta? —

—¿Que? — me sorprendí, pensé que ya lo había olvidado —Él no me dijo nada… — le mentí de nuevo.

—Él te dijo algo al oído y te pusiste roja como tomate— afirmó. — Dime ya, ¿que fue lo que te dijo? — pregunto acercándose a mí.

Trague grueso ante la penetrante mirada de Hiro, Vaya que podía ser persuasivo cuando quería. Suspire. —S-solo me dijo, que era una pena que no hubiésemos visto una película de terror… — le dije bajando la mirada apenada.

—¡¿Que?! ¡¿Como no me dijiste algo así?!— preguntó levantando la voz un poco. se había exaltado.

—¡Por qué se trata de Tadashi! ¡Él es gentil con Tadashi todos!—

—El quería dormir contigo ese día, ¿no te diste cuenta?—

—¡Eso no es cierto!—

—Estás cegada… Tadashi siente algo por ti, entiéndelo—

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que quiero que eso sea verdad… Pero no lo es—

—¡aaahhggg! — soltó Hiro en frustración —Te voy a demostrar que estás equivocada — me dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome a rastras con él.

Fuimos a su habitación y Tadashi ya estaba plácidamente dormido, incluso roncaba un poco.

—Háblale… — me dijo Hiro en voz baja pero autoritaria.

—¿Que se supone que le diga? — le pregunté también en voz baja.

—Mmmm… — soltó Tadashi en sueños y nosotros brincamos en nuestra posición pues nos asustamos un poco pensando que se había despertado, pero no fue así.

—Háblale… dile "Hola… ¿como estas?"—

—Hola... T-Tadashi… ¿Como estas?— le dije en voz baja cerca de su cara, no muy convencido de que funcionara y un poco nerviosa.

—Ho...la… — soltó de forma escueta y luego masculló algo más que no pudimos entender.

—Pregúntale "sabes quien soy "— me dijo Hiro

—¿Sabes quien soy? — le pregunté con voz dulce.

—No… — volvió a decir con voz enredada.

—Dile "soy tu novia"— me dijo Hiro y yo voltee a verlo un poco molesta —Solo hazlo— soltó demandante, pero aun manteniendo su tono de voz bajo.

—S-soy tu novia… — le dije con algo de pena.

—Honey… Lemon… — dejó salir de forma enredada pero entendible.

Apenas pronunció ese nombre, sentí un inmenso vacío, sabía que no sentía nada por mí, lo que no sabía era que ya estaba con alguien y que me dolería tanto enterarme. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir solas. Hiro al ver como reaccione, me tomo por los hombros y me sacó de allí empujándome de espacio, pues ni siquiera podía moverme por mi misma, me llevó hasta mi cuarto.

Cuando me di cuenta donde estaba, me senté en medio de mi cama abrazando la almohada con fuerza, enterré mi cara en ella llorando en silencio, pues ya era bastante tarde y no quería despertar a nadie. Hiro se sentó en frente de mi.

—Lo lamento… — comenzó, su voz sonaba que estaba arrepentido —Estaba seguro de que él… —

—Te dije que… él no sentía… nada por mí… — le respondí asomando mis ojos sobre la almohada tratando de controlar mis lágrimas.

—En serio lo lamento, debí escucharte— se disculpó de nuevo. Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo, me deje envolver en sus brazos y saque todo mi llanto sobre él —Lo siento… en serio lo siento— me decía Hiro mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

No se cuanto llore y tampoco en que momento me quede dormida. Cuando desperté, ya era de día. Al sentarme en la cama, sentí como los músculos del cuello se tensaron y dolió, era normal, había dormido en una pose bastante incómoda, además dormí sobre Hiro. Supongo que después de que yo me dormí él no pudo levantarse. Le di una sonrisa llena de ternura, él en serio se sentía mal por lo que habia pasado, tenia que explicarle que no era su culpa. De ninguna forma era su culpa, él sólo quería ayudarme, pero no puede controlar lo que siente Tadashi o lo que pueda sentir yo.

Me levante con cuidado para no despertarlo. Me arregle un poco y baje a desayunar, mamá y Tadashi ya estaban en la cocina desayunando también y cuando me senté en la mesa obviamente notaron mis ojos hinchados.

—Tienes los ojos hinchados... ¿pasaste mala noche, sucedió algo?— Me preguntó mi madre preocupada.

—No es nada...— le respondí tratando de restarle importancia.

—Si algo te sucede es mejor que lo digas. Así nosotros podemos ayudarte— Dijo Tadashi.

—Tadashi tiene razón cariño— continuó mi mamá poniendo su mano en mi hombro y vi su mirada de preocupación. No quería hacerla preocupar de nuevo. Suspire y mire a Tadashi.

—De verdad no es nada— comencé —Simplemente me entere que la persona que me gusta, ya esta saliendo con alguien mas...— Pude ver como los ojos de Tadashi por un segundo se abrieron un poco más en sorpresa.

—¡Ay! Cielo...— dejo salir mi madre —No te preocupes, ya conocerás a alguien más...—

—Si… supongo que sí— le respondí sin ganas.

—Si ese chico no está interesado en ti, no sabe lo que se pierde… No debes llorar por nadie— dijo Tadashi sonriendo amablemente —Eres maravillosa, nunca olvides eso— termino y yo no sabia como sentirme, si para él era tan buena, ¿por que no era mi novio?.

Solo asentí ruborizada hasta las orejas mientras mi mamá apoyaba las palabras de Tadashi y me abrazaba.

Después de lo ocurrido en la habitación de Tadashi, Hiro no volvió a insistir o decirme nada que tuviese que ver con él, y yo tampoco volví a decirle nada, incluso trate de mantener un poco la distancia con mi hermano mayor, cosa que me resultó casi imposible, pues adoraba estar en sus brazos y cuando acariciaba mi cabeza con su mano y por supuesto mi enamoramiento no parecía que iba a desaparecer pronto. Tenía que encontrar una forma de demostrarle a Tadashi que ya no era una niña, si quería hacer que se fijara en mi.

* * *

Un día estaba en el baño de la escuela, estábamos en nuestro receso, y mientras aún estaba encerrada en una las cabinas. Escuche unas chicas que habían llegado hablando un poco alto, supongo que pensaron que el baño estaba solo, así que no me atreví a salir, de hecho me subí sobre la poceta, para evitar que viesen mis pies.

—No puedo creer que te acostaste con él— dijo una de las chicas.

—Y porque no iba a hacerlo. Con eso lo atrape, ahora es mi novio— contestó la chica.

—Ahora eres toda una mujer— dijo otra —¿Hiciste como te dije?—

—Claro, fingí que sabía todo y eso como que lo motivó más y aceptó hacerlo conmigo—

—Los chicos universitarios son así, hay que demostrarles que uno sabe tanto como ellos—

—Bueno, suerte que a ti te salio, yo tuve que acostarme primero con el niño de 4to año...El tonto incluso pensó que en serio me gustaba jajajajaja—

—Jajajajaja pobre iluso… Tener un novio mayor es mejor, los chicos de nuestra edad son tan estúpidos...—

—Si, totalmente—

Esa chicas siguieron hablando un rato mas, parece que se estaban maquillando porque las escuche también hablando sobre labiales y sombras. Cuando por fin se fueron, espere unos minutos y luego salí del baño también y fui con Hiro.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto…. te trago el baño y luego te escupió?— me pregunto a modo de juego.

—Algo así… Estaban unas chicas en el baño, así que me escondí y espere a que se fueran… No quería problemas...— le respondí.

—Entiendo...— me dijo Hiro y luego continuamos hablando como si nada.

Durante los siguientes días, estuve pensando en lo que habían dicho esas chicas en el baño… ¿Realmente al hacer eso… te conviertes en una mujer? Si quiero que un chico mayor me preste atención debo ser una mujer. Si quiero que Tadashi deje de verme como una niña, debo dejar de ser una…. Si fingía que sabía ese tipo de cosas, ¿Tadashi iba a prestarme atención?... Debía convencer a Tadashi de que ya no era una niña, y al fin sabía cómo hacerlo.

En una ocasión que descubrí a Hiro fugándose de casa para ir a una pelea robótica, le dije que no diría nada, pero que por favor me dijese a qué hora volvía, él respondió que tarde como a las 11:.00 - 11:30, así que aproveche ese día para tratar de demostrarle a Tadashi que ya había crecido.

Cuando Hiro se fue y mamá se encerró en su cuarto, fui hasta donde Tadashi, estaba en su cama leyendo.

—¿Estas ocupado?...— le pregunté asomándome por su puerta corrediza.

—No...— me respondió cerrando su libro y dedicándome toda su atención. Yo tenia puesta una franela que me quedaba grande y unos shorts tan cortos que parecía que no tuviera nada debajo de la franela. Note como Tadashi me vio y luego desvió la mirada —¿Vas a dormir ya?—

—Algo así...— le respondí y me acerque hasta él, me senté a horcajadas en su regazo —Tadashi… — lo llame colocando mis manos alrededor de su cuello —¿Podrías hacérmelo? Me gustaría que la primera vez fuese contigo— le solté tratando de parecer segura, pero podía sentir mi cara ardiendo del sonrojo y mi cuerpo temblando de nerviosismo.

—Si es una broma, no es graciosa— me respondió serio.

—Jamás bromearía con algo así— le respondí también en tono serio —Quiero hacerlo contigo—

—Por favor. Levántate— me dijo aun serio.

—No voy a hacerlo— le dije abrazándome a él y recostándome en su pecho —Quiero que me hagas una mujer—

—Estas diciendo tonterías—

—Se muy bien lo que estoy diciendo— le dije y dejé un beso en su cuello.

—No, no lo sabes. Estas hablando idioteces— continuo en su tono serio y neutral. Yo me separe un poco de él e intente besarlo en los labios pero me volteo la cara y solo bese su mejilla —No lo hagas por favor—

—¿Acaso es porque no tengo ningún tipo de experiencia?— le pregunté.

—No.— respondió seco —Por favor bájate—

—No lo haré...— Le respondí y Tadashi que se había mantenido estoico me tomo de la cintura y me volteó dejándome debajo de él —ahh...— se escapo de mi boca ante el brusco cambio de posición.

—Iré al baño a lavarme los dientes…— me dijo serio —Cuando vuelva no quiero verte aquí—

—Pero...— trate de decir y él golpeó el colchón con sus puños.

—NO te quiero aquí— soltó y se retiró de la habitación.

Me senté molesta en la cama cuando se fue, realmente pensé en quedarme, pero ya tendría otra oportunidad, por esta vez, deje las cosas así y me fui a mi cuarto.

En la siguientes semanas estuve pensando en lo que había pasado, y que había hecho mal, porque Tadashi me había rechazado.

Casi 3 semanas después, tuve otra oportunidad. Tadashi había llegado tarde de la universidad y Hiro estaba en el garaje, parece que estaba trabajando en un nuevo robot.

Tadashi se acostó de una vez en su cama y luego yo me escabullí en su cuarto. Me subí sobre él y comencé a mover mis caderas.

Parece que Tadashi estaba demasiado cansado pues no podía creer que aun no se había despertado, sin embargo unos minutos después algunos sonidos comenzaron a salir de su boca… Parecía que se estaba quejando de algo, me cohibí un poco y me quede quieta sobre él y cuando decidí pararme e irme, sus manos me sostuvieron de las caderas. Mi corazón se acelero mucho en nerviosismo, y aún más cuando las manos de Tadashi comenzaron a jalarme haciendo que me moviese de nuevo sobre él.

El movimiento que termine haciendo guiada por Tadashi era muy diferente del que yo estaba haciendo en un principio, era mucho más rítmico y él estaba haciendo presión y el rose era mucho más fuerte.

En algún momento Tadashi se despertó por fin y cambió bruscamente la posición. Quedó recostado sobre mi y entre mis piernas, tomo mis muñecas presionándolas con fuerza sobre la cama.

—¿Qué crees que haces?— dijo serio cerca de mi oído lo que me causó una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?— le devolví la pregunta. Tadashi chisto molesto soltando mis manos, tomo mis piernas por dentro de las rodillas acomodando nuestra posición y luego simuló algunas embestidas.

—Que estas haciendo todo mal— dijo de nuevo cerca mi oído con un poco de esfuerzo en su voz pues sus embestidas eran bastante fuertes y rudas. No pude responderle nada, mi cabeza estaba ida y mi respiración acelerada. De pronto él detuvo todo sus movimientos —No he hecho nada, y mira como estas. Eres una niña...—

—Si… Tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no me haces una mujer?—

—Acostarme contigo no te hará una mujer, entiéndelo—

—Claro que sí...— le respondí, y él se acercó a mi oído.

—Voy a abrirte de piernas, no voy a abrirte la mente, y mucho menos esto te hará madurar…—Comenzó un poco molesto y luego calmó su tono —Hay muchas cosas que debes aprender, cosas que solo vienen con la edad...— dejó salir un poco frustrado y luego se levantó y se acostó del otro lado de la cama dándome la espalda —-Ve a dormir… tienes clases mañana y yo también—

No pude responderle nada a lo que me dijo, y solo me fui a mi cuarto frustrada.

Unos días después...

—¿Que te sucede…?— Me pregunto Hiro moviendo su mano frente a mi.

—¿Ah?...— deje salir volviendo a la realidad. Estábamos desayunando en la hora de receso.

—Tengo rato llamándote...— Me dijo —¿No oíste nada de lo que dije?— Me pregunto mordiendo su sandwich.

—Lo siento… Estaba pensando en otra cosa...—

—Si... lo he notado… Últimamente estas muy distraída...—

—Lo siento...— me disculpe de nuevo y también le di una mordida a mi sandwich.

—¿Puedes decirme en qué piensas tanto?— pregunto Hiro.

—No se si quieres saberlo….—

—¿por qué no quería saberlo?—

—Por que tiene que ver con Tadashi….— le dije mirándolo esperando su reacción, pero no paso nada.

—Suéltalo...— dijo con calma volvió a morder su comida.

—Trate de demostrarle que no soy una niña...—

—¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste? … — me pregunto extrañado.

—Yo… bueno… — y lo siguiente lo pronuncia bastante bajo y rápido.

—¿Que?...— pregunto aun mas extrañado y bajando su sándwich — ¿Que fue lo que hiciste? — pregunto serio.

—Yo… yo —

—¡Dilo de una vez! — me interrumpió medio gritando impaciente.

—Trate de dormir con él… — dije finalmente bajando la mirada.

—N-no entiendo¿?... — dijo tratando de procesar lo que yo le había dicho —Pero… No es la primera vez que duermen juntos —

—No… — comencé aun viendo hacia el piso —No esa clase de dormir… Yo trate de hacerlo con él… —

—¡¿Y por qué hiciste algo así?!— soltó un poco exaltado. Y levanté la mirada.

—Y-yo Escuche a unas chicas hablando en el baño…ammh...— comencé nerviosa —Ellas tienen novios mayores… en la universidad… y así los habían conseguido… Demostrando que son mujeres… — le explique a Hiro que aún seguía mirándome. La cara de Hiro era entre confusión y sorpresa.

—¡Claro!— solté de repente —A una de ellas el chico que le gusta la rechazó porque no tenía experiencia… — comencé tratando de recordar todo —Luego ella fue… con alguien más y… cuando tuvo experiencia el chico la acepto y ahora son novios ¡Eso es lo que debo hacer! — termine.

—No estoy muy seguro de lo que estás diciendo… —

—Hiro a ellas les funcionó, ¿Por qué no me funcionaria a mi? —

—Bien… Supongamos que si funciona… ¿Quien va a hacerte el favor… ? literal — soltó con ironía.

—Solo debo resolver eso… — le dije. Pero era la parte más importante, ¿Cómo iba a obtener experiencia si no conocía a nadie?... Supongo que tendría que empezar a socializar o salir más… tal vez ¿Buscar por Internet? … No lo sé aún…

Después de comer mi desayuno fui al baño de chicas y de nuevo escuche una conversación. Estaban hablando otra vez, de lo genial que era salir con chicos universitarios… Y en eso una de la chicas se despidió y la otra le dijo que la alcanzaba en un momento. Baje la palanca del baño como para avisar que estaba allí y luego salí. La chica me miro un poco despectiva y luego continuó colocándose su mascara de pestañas. Respire profundo, debía hacerlo.

—Disculpa, no pude evitar escuchar de lo que hablaban… — comencé y la chica se dio un par de retoques con la máscara de pestañas y luego lo cerró.

—Ve al punto, ¿que quieres?— me contestó un poco seco, buscando entre su maquillaje hasta que sacó un labial.

—Hay un chico que me gusta… Uno mayor — la chica dejó de pintarse los labios y volteo a verme —Pero el solo me ve como una niña… y yo...— La chica me interrumpió.

—¿Y porque debería de ayudarte?— me pregunto de mala gana. Suspiré, sabía que esto no sería fácil.

—¿Estas en ultimo año verdad?— le preguntó cruzándome de brazo y la chica asintió —Dentro de poco hay que entregar 2 trabajos, el de investigación de química y el análisis de una novela en castellano. Si me ayudas haré esos trabajos por ti— Le ofrecí y la chica me miró de arriba a bajo durante unos segundos.

—Esta bien. Acepto— soltó finalmente y se retocó el labial —Ve al estacionamiento al terminar las clases. Mas te vale que obtenga una A en ambos trabajo— dijo antes de salir del baño.

—Las tendrás...— le dije más para mi que otra cosa. Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, casi no podía creer lo que había sucedido, realmente lo había conseguido, Segundos después sonó la campana indicando que el descanso ya había terminado.

Volví al salón y me senté en mi puesto de siempre, al lado de Hiro. Las clases transcurrieron normales, sin ninguna novedad. Excepto que a medida de que se iba acercando mas la hora de salida, más nerviosa me ponía.

—¿Qué te pasa?...— Me pregunto Hiro al ver como tire mis libros tratando de recogerlos.

—Yo… Nada...— dije dudando —oye… ¿Podrías prestarme tu suéter?—

—¿Para qué lo quieres?... No esta haciendo frío—

—Yo… Voy a salir….— le conteste dudando.

—¿A si?... ¿Con quien?—

—No quieres saberlo...— le conteste con duda desviando la mirada. Hiro no me pregunto mas nada, solo se quitó su suéter y me lo entregó.

—Espero que valga la pena...— me dijo con el semblante serio y se fue. Tome el suéter, me lo puse y me cubrí con la capucha.

Fui hasta el estacionamiento, y cuando vi a la chica con la que había hablado en el baño descubrí mi cabeza y me acerque a ella.

—Así que viniste...— dijo a modo de burla — Bien... él es Jon— dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano y el chico extendió su mano hacia mi en forma de saludo y le correspondí —Él va a ayudarte con tu problemita...— dijo sonriendo y se acercó a mí y me susurro —Por alguna razón, los chicos mayores prefieren que una tenga experiencias en ciertas cosas… Si sabes a lo que me refiero— explicó y se alejo de mi —Diviértanse — soltó despidiéndose moviendo su mano y luego se alejó de nosotros.

—Bueno...— comenzó un poco tímido Jon —¿Nos vamos?—

—C-claro…. Pero… ¿Podríamos comer primero?— Pregunte un poco apenada.

—Seguro… Vamos— me dijo sonriendo y me hizo una señal para que lo siguiese.

Jon tenía un auto, así que fuimos a comer algo y luego fuimos a un motel. Estaba realmente nerviosa, ¿como íbamos a entrar? Éramos menores de edad, y... ¿si nos atrapaba la policía y llamaban a nuestros padres? Pero... nada de eso sucedió, Jon tenía un amigo trabajando allí y nos dejó pasar sin problemas. Estaciono el auto y subimos a la habitación.

—Tenemos bastante tiempo— comenzó Jon quitándose los zapatos, se recostó en la cama y encendió el televisor —¿Quieres ver algo en especial?— me pregunto cambiando entre canales.

—No soy muy de ver televisión...— le comente desviando la mirada.

—Por favor ven…— Dijo palmeando la cama —Siéntate a mi lado— pidió Jon amablemente y lo hice.

Al sentarme a su lado él puso sus manos en mis hombros —Estás super tensa...— comenzó dándome un pequeño masaje —relájate un poco...— agregó aún haciéndome masajes.

—Lo siento...— me disculpe.

—No te disculpes...— comenzó —Pero si estas tan nerviosa… Es mejor si lo dejamos para otro día —

—¡NO!.— Solté de inmediato volteandome y al siguiente segundo me tape la cara en vergüenza. Jon río.

—¿Tanto te gusta ese chico?...— Me preguntó quitando las manos de mi cara, mientras yo bajaba la mirada sonrojada, solo asentí. —Bien… Iré a bañarme… Trata de relajarte— dijo levantándose de la cama encerrándose en el baño.

Por otra parte Hiro ya estaba en su casa, ya había comido también y estaba muy molesto. Se puso en su computadora a buscar peleas robóticas, necesitaba salir a despejarse, además estaba ansioso por probar su nuevo robot, pero para su mala suerte, no había ninguna cerca y las que estaban cerca serían mucho más tarde.

¿En que se había equivocado? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. El pudo jurar que su hermano mayor estaba estaba enamorado de su prima. Donde fallaron sus cálculos. Su observación. Además si era con Tadashi, él no tenía problemas en entregarla, pero a un desconocido, eso le hacía hervir la sangre.

—Si sigues usando el mouse de esa forma, vas a dañarlo… — escuchó detrás suyo a Tadashi sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—aja… — soltó escueto como respuesta y siguió buscando peleas.

—Hiro… ¿Qué te sucede? — pero no obtuvo respuesta —¿Hiro?..— Le insistió de nuevo. —¡HIRO!— gritó finalmente.

—¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué quieres?!— le contesto de mala gana volteándose en su silla.

—Saber que te sucede… ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?— Preguntó extrañado.

—No me pasa nada… — Soltó con molestia y se volvió a concentrar en la pantalla de su computadora.

—No te ves como a alguien que no le pasa nada… — Le insistió Tadashi, pero Hiro se limitó a ignorarlo. Suspiro. Y se fue al cuarto de su hermana, pero se sorprendió al no encontrarla allí. Se regresó de nuevo con Hiro — ¿Dónde está? —

—¿Dónde está, quién? —

—¿Ese es tu mal humor? ¿Se pelearon? ¿Dónde está nuestra hermana? —

Hiro bajo la cabeza frente a su pantalla —No nos peleamos, salió. —

—¿Con quién? ¿A dónde? —

—No lo sé… — respondió escueto y Tadashi tomó la silla de Hiro y la volteó para verlo de frente.

—¡No la estés cubriendo! ¿A dónde se fue? — dijo con tono entre preocupado y molesto.

—¡No la estoy cubriendo! ¡No lo se, Porque no quiso decírmelo!— le espetó Hiro molesto y se cruzó de brazos.

Tadashi pasó sus dedos entre su cabello en señal de preocupación y comenzó a ver a los lados, de pronto su teléfono sonó y espero que fuera su hermana, pero no, era el dispositivo de GPS que había instalado en los suéteres de Hiro y le decía que estaba fuera de casa y le indicaba la dirección de donde estaba. Pero no podía ser Hiro, estaba frente a él.

—Hiro… ¿perdiste alguno de tus suéteres? — pregunto de repente dudando y guardando su teléfono en su bolsillo.

—¿No… ?— le respondió Hiro bastante extrañado. Mientras Tadashi se acercaba al closet del menor y revisaba a ver si no era que alguno de los dispositivos se había dañado. Pero solo resoplaba en frustración —Nuestra hermana está haciendo quien sabe qué y con quién sabe quién y... ¿tu te preocupas por mi ropa?— Soltó irónico, él también estaba preocupado —Oh! ahora que la menciono, nuestra querida hermana, tiene uno de mis suéteres, se lo preste hoy, antes de que se fuera— terminó aún con tono irónico.

—¡¿Qué?!— Soltó sorprendido y tomo su chaqueta y su gorra —Debo irme— fue lo último que dijo Tadashi antes de salir corriendo.

Monto su scooter y se fue hacia la dirección que le indicaba el GPS. No podía creerlo cuando llegó, era un motel. Trago grueso y entró, pago por una habitación para que lo dejaran pasar, y siguió rastreando la ubicación que le señalaba su teléfono. Hasta que encontró a la habitación. Estuvo tentado a tocar de una vez pero prefirió escuchar primero.

Mientras tanto, yo me había bañado después de Jon y ambos estábamos metidos en la cama. Había resultado que era un chico bastante comprensivo y me explicó paso por paso lo que haríamos, antes de empezar para que mi nerviosismo disminuyera, sin embargo eso no funcionó.

Tadashi que estaba parado en la puerta no podía oír nada y temiendo lo peor decidió tocar.

Nosotros dentro de la habitación nos asustamos un poco, justo cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos, nos interrumpieron.

—¿Quién es? — Preguntó Jon levantándose de la cama y poniéndose una bata de baño.

—Servicio a la habitación — escuchamos.

—Yo no ordené nada— Soltó Jon extrañado.

—Desde luego que no, Es una promoción por este mes, este presente es gratis —

Jon me miró y yo solo me cubrí con la sabana. Y luego él abrió la puerta y Tadashi entró inmediatamente empujando un poco a Jon.

—¿Qué crees que haces? — soltó molesto caminando directo hacia mí —vístete y vámonos—

—No...— le respondí un poco nerviosa, ver a Tadashi molesto era tan extraño que aterraba.

—Vámonos AHORA—

—No, si no vas a hacerlo tú, ¿porque no puedo hacerlo con alguien más?—

—Oye… ya la oíste… — comenzó Jon y Tadashi le interrumpió.

—Tú no te metas, es mi hermana y es una menor de edad— le dijo Tadashi señalándolo amenazadoramente y luego volvió a verme —En serio crees que haciendo esto te conviertes en mujer? ¿En alguien mayor? ¿Alguien maduro?... Haciendo esto solo demuestras lo mucho que te falta por crecer y madurar, esta es la estupidez más grande que puedes hacer—

—Entonces déjame hacer mis propias estupideces, déjame hacerlo y después arrepentirme por ello. Quiero ser una mujer y lo haré quieras o no— le solté, se lo había pedido a él, a él primero que a nadie y me rechazó, yo también estaba molesta.

Tadashi bajo la mirada y luego vio a Jon de reojo —Vete… —

—¿Qué… ? … Olvídalo, yo pagué por esta habitación, no me iré —

Tadashi sacó su cartera y le tiro en la cara el costo de la habitación —Recoge tus cosas y vete. No lo voy a volver a decir — Dijo con falsa calma, pues sus ojos indicaban lo contrario, a lo que Jon asustado, recogió sus cosas y se fue de la habitación.

Tadashi que aun estaba frente a mi con la vista en el piso se subió a la cama y se colocó sobre mí. Sobre la sábana tomó mi cintura entre sus manos y comenzó a besarme por el cuello. Sus besos me dieron un ligero escalofríos y cuando se levantó un poco que quedó su rostro frente al mío, cuando creí que iba a besarme, sentí unas gotas caer en mi cara y al abrir mis ojos pude ver como Tadashi tenía los de él fuertemente cerrados y más lágrimas cayeron sobre mí rosto. En lo que se acercó para besarme en los labios, le voltee la cara y solo me beso la mejilla.

—Perdóname… — Le dije —Vámonos a casa...— ver su rostro de esa forma, me había roto el alma.

Tadashi subió un poco sus manos y las paso por mi espalda abrazándome con fuerza y metiendo su rostro en mi cuello — Dame un minuto...— me dijo con dificultad, su voz estaba quebrada y puede sentir sus lágrimas resbalar por mis hombros. Solo pude devolverle el abrazo, me sentía terrible.

Casi media hora después, estábamos en la casa. Cuando llegue me encerré en mi cuarto y Tadashi fue al suyo, sus ojos estaban rojos, cuando Hiro lo vio, le preguntó qué había pasado, pero el solo negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahorita… — le respondió y cerró la puerta corrediza de su lado de la habitación.

Hiro se fue a mi cuarto y yo no estaba en mejor estado.

—¿Qué sucedió? — me pregunto Hiro sentándose a mi lado.

Con toda la vergüenza del universo, le conté a Hiro, pero esta vez no omití nada y así él pudo entender mejor la situación.

Hiro me apoyo, no aprobó mis acciones, pero aun así me dio su comprensión, y le prometí que no volvería a hacer algo así.

—Creo que a quien debes prometerle eso, es a Tadashi….— me dijo.

—Ni siquiera me atrevo a verlo a los ojos...—

—En algún momento deben hablar de esto, deben arreglarse—

—Si… Tienes razón...— le respondí.

Los días continuaron pasando,hice los trabajos que le había prometido a la chica que me ayudó. Se sorprendió un poco, pues Jon le había contado lo sucedido. Pero en realidad lo hice para mantenerme ocupada, no quería pensar en lo que pasó y en la forma en que lastime a Tadashi. Así que termine concentrándome en mis estudios lo más que pude.

Incluso decidí lo que haría al finalizar el bachillerato, ya tenía una universidad en la mira, una muy lejos de casa por supuesto. El único que sabia sobre esto, era Hiro, y con el dinero que había obtenido de sus peleas robóticas, me ayudó a pagar los gastos del viaje.

El día de la graduación. Tadashi se comportó durante todo el día como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros y me dolía mucho, en especial porque aún no habíamos arreglado las cosas entre nosotros.

En la noche, me arme de valor y fui a hablar con él.

—Hiro… — le dije bajito —Puedes dejarnos un momento… solos— le pedí.

—Seguro...Suerte— soltó palmeando mi espalda antes de irse de la habitación.

Entre al lado de Tadashi jugando con mis dedos tras mi espalda nerviosa. Él estaba sentado en su escritorio.

—Tadashi...— lo llamé y él se volteó en su silla a verme —¿Podemos hablar?— Tadashi asintió. —Yo quería pedirte perdón, mi comportamiento fue decepcionante….— Comencé y él me miró extrañado —Estoy hablando de lo que sucedió ese día… en el motel— su semblante cambio a uno serio y asintió de nuevo —Se que ya paso algo de tiempo...pero yo… Yo… realmente lamento haberte lastimado, no puedo olvidarlo, yo lamento mucho haberte hecho pasar por eso...— Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir y trate de controlar mi voz —Yo estaba tan desesperada por tu atención, que, quise creer cualquier cosa, quise aferrarme a lo que sea, por estúpido que fuese—

—Siempre has tenido mi atención y mi cariño… ¿acaso sentiste que te abandone?—

Negué con la cabeza —No… No ese tipo de cariño. Yo me di cuenta desde hace mucho que… — hice una pausa para tomar aire —Que… me había enamorado de ti...—

—¿Cómo sabes que es amor?—

—Para algunas cosas… no hay que ser mayores para entenderlas….— le dije limpiándome las lagrimas con las manos.

—Tal vez solo estas confundida...— dijo Tadashi tratando de sonar comprensivo. Volví a negar con la cabeza.

—Yo también me dije eso al principio, me lo dije muchas veces… Pero la confusión no desaparecía….— hice un pausa para respirar —Solo se reafirma más lo que siento por ti...—Tadashi desvió la mirada como molesto —Lamento haber hecho lo que hice… Lamento sentirme de esta forma por ti...— hice otra pausa para respirar —Pero… prometo ya no causarte más molestias y también prometo no hacer más tonterías… — Tadashi volvió la vista hacia mí —En unos días… Me iré a otro estado...— baje la mirada, no podía decirle eso viéndolo de frente —La universidad que escogí está allá… Así que si tienes razón y solo estoy confundida...— levante la mirada y traté de sonreír —La distancia será buena y hará desaparecer todo— volví a limpiarme las lágrimas y me fui de allí a mi cuarto y termine de llorar lo que debía.

Tadashi no dijo nada, ni hizo nada tampoco. Cuando mi madre se entero que me iba, se puso un poco triste, pero le dije que vendría cada final de semestre y que ella siempre podría ir a visitarme cuando quisiera. Ella no entendía porqué escogí una universidad tan lejos y tampoco podía decirle el porque.

Finalmente el día de mi viaje llego, les pedí por favor que no me acompañaran al aeropuerto pues entonces no podría irme, así que nos despedimos en la casa y un taxi me llevó hasta allá. Tadashi no apareció para despedirme, supuse que así estaba bien, parecía que él aún estaba molesto y podía entenderlo.

Estaba sentada en una banca, esperando a que anunciaran mi abordaje. Me puse a ver las fotos que tenia en mi teléfono, fotos con mi mamá, con Hiro y… con Tadashi, esto apestaba…

En casa, Tadashi acababa de aparecer y al entrar al cuarto que compartía con Hiro, este lo reto.

—¿En dónde estabas?— le espeto molesto.

—En la universidad. Estaba ocupado… —

—Ya se fue. — soltó y Tadashi se quedó un momento inmóvil y luego entró a su lado de la habitación. Hiro se levantó molesto y fue tras él —¿No harás nada? ¡Se fue y ni siquiera te despediste! —

—Hiro basta, no quiero hablar de eso— soltó serio sacándose el chaleco y la gorra.

—Bien, Pero yo si quiero hablarlo. ¿Si sabes que se fue por ti? ¿Cierto?...— Tadashi se volteo a verlo, sabía que Hiro no mentía, ella misma se lo había dicho la última vez que hablaron —Si sabes que ella está enamorada de ti—

—Hiro… ¿a donde quieres llegar con esto?— preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Acaso no te importa que se vaya?— le preguntó con tono triste.

—¡Claro que me importa!— Soltó medio molesto y luego desvió la mirada —Pero qué puedo hacer?... Ella ya lo decidió...—

—¿Y vas a dejar que se vaya, pensando que ella no te importa?— volvió a preguntarle el menor, y Tadashi que aun seguía con la mirada en otra parte cerró sus ojos fuertemente y sus manos se convirtieron en puños en señal de molestia, y salió de la habitación y luego de la casa.

Camino un poco, paró un taxi en medio de la avenida y se fue al aeropuerto, con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo, mientras se reprochaba mentalmente. Se suponía que él era el mayor, pero se había comportado como un niño esta vez.

Ya era hora del abordaje, ya habían mencionado mi numero de vuelo y la puerta por la que debía ir, guarde mi teléfono en el bolsillo y tomé mis maletas. De pronto escuche que gritaban mi nombre, me voltee por reflejo, podía ser alguien más llamada como yo. Pero no, me quede congelada al ver que la persona que venía corriendo y gritando mi nombre era Tadashi.

Llego hasta mi y se dobló apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas recuperando el aire un momento y luego me abrazó repentinamente con fuerza estrujándome contra su cuerpo, me tomó unos segundos reaccionar y devolverle el abrazo.

—Si te pido que te quedes… ¿Lo harías?— Me pregunto sin soltarme.

—No...— le dije separándome un poco de él para verlo a la cara —Es lo mejor, si no pongo distancia entre nosotros… Voy a seguir causándote problemas—

—Entiendo...— respondió Tadashi y termino el abrazo —¿Puedo pedirte 3 cosas?— Pregunto y lo mire extrañada.

—Sí...— le respondí dudando.

—La primera, llama a casa cuando llegues — Dijo y solo reí asintiendo —La segunda, escríbeme todos los días y en especial si tienes problemas— continuo y volví a asentir —Y la tercera, quiero que me guardes un secreto—

—¿Un secreto?...— Pregunté extrañada ladeando un poco la cabeza tratando de procesar eso último y él asintió —Esta bien… Prometo no decirle a nadie— le dije levantando mi mano en señal de juramento.

—Bien...— dijo y cuando pensé que me contaría algo importante, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y unió nuestros labios en un pequeño y corto beso, pero no se separó de mí podía sentir su respiración mezclarse con la mía, sus ojos me miraban fijamente y luego volvió a unir nuestros labios, esta vez, en un beso apasionado. Sentí la calidez de su lengua y como todo a mi alrededor desaparecía. Cuando termino me abrazó de nuevo con fuerza.

—Lo siento...— soltó —No sabía que iba a ser tu primer beso— continuo y beso mi frente.

—¿Fue tan notorio que jamas había besado?— le pregunté apenada.

—Si… un poco…—contestó algo avergonzado —¿Vas a guardarme el secreto?— Preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Reí ante la pregunta —Si, será nuestro secreto— le respondí y escuche como llamaban mi numero de vuelo de nuevo —Ese… es mi vuelo...— le dije apenada y con tono triste. Tadashi volvió a darme un corto beso.

—Adelante, ve...—

—Lo siento...— deje salir y me lance hacia él enredando mis brazos en su cuello, bese su mejilla varias veces —Te voy a extrañar muchísimo...—

—Yo también...— me respondió correspondiendo el abrazo y luego lo solté y salí corriendo hacia la puerta de abordaje y sin mirar hacia atrás porque si lo veía de nuevo, sabía que no iba a poder irme.

* * *

El tiempo pasó rápido, los semestres eran diferentes, así que a veces cuando yo terminaba clases y volvía a casa, Hiro y Tadashi aún estaban en clases. Hiro que no tenía pensado estudiar, sino, dedicarse a la peleas robóticas, desecho esa idea gracias a Tadashi, quien lo llevó a su universidad y le mostró todo lo que aún le faltaba por aprender.

Entre los 3 manteníamos una especie de complicidad, Hiro sabia que había pasado algo entre Tadashi y yo, pero no sabia que, y le había prometido a Tadashi que no diría su secreto. Sin embargo, tampoco podía decir que eramos novios, solo habíamos vuelto a ser tan unidos como lo eramos antes.

Los años volaron y pronto ya estaba graduandome de la universidad, Tadashi ya se había graduado también hace un par de años y estaba trabajando en una prestigiosa empresa, mientras que Hiro ya estaba en su último año y pronto se graduará también.

Ese día, después de la fiesta de graduación, como ya no iba a quedarme más en esa ciudad, ya había entregado el apartamento que tenía alquilado, así que para no regresarnos esa noche, había reservado unas habitaciones en el mismo hotel donde era la fiesta. Temprano habíamos dejado nuestras cosas allí. Fuimos a la ceremonia y luego a la fiesta. Ya muy tarde en la noche, cuando decidimos irnos de la celebración, subimos a nuestras habitaciones, y luego de entregarle la llave del cuarto a Tadashi, quien la compartiría con Hiro. Mi madre me quito la llave de la mano y jalo a Hiro hacia ella. La mire extrañada al igual que Tadashi.

—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, y ustedes lo siguen desperdiciando— dejo salir y ahora se había ganado la mirada sorpresiva de todos —Dedíquense esta noche para ustedes— dijo finalmente.

Tadashi y yo no sabíamos donde meternos, pensábamos que lo habíamos ocultado muy bien.

—¡Oh no! Tendré que dormir con mi tía, eso ahuyentará a la chicas— dejo salir Hiro bromeando y entrando a la habitación.

Mi madre no le contesto y solo volteo los ojos —Buenas noches— se despidió de nosotros y luego entró también en la habitación.

Nos quedamos parados en el pasillo viendo a la nada, sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de suceder.

—D-deberíamos entrar...— dijo Tadashi apenado volviendo a la realidad.

—Sí...— le respondí escueto entrando detrás de él. Tadashi cerró la puerta con seguro. Y yo pase de una vez a la habitación, me senté sobre la cama y él se quedó parado en la puerta del cuarto.

—Ellos lo tenían planeado todo...— soltó con una risita baja. Yo voltee a ver a Tadashi.

—¿De qué hablas?— le pregunté y él señalo nuestras maletas —¿En qu-… En qué momento?— pregunte mas para mi misma y luego reí también —Parece que fuimos un poco obvios...—

Tadashi se sentó a mi lado, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso apasionadamente de sorpresa, robándome todo el aliento.

—Sigues besando como niña...— dijo bromeando viendo como respiraba por la boca.

—¿De quién es la culpa?—

—En todo este tiempo... ¿no has estado con nadie?— Me preguntó un poco sorprendido. Yo negué con la cabeza.

—No es que no tuviese pretendientes… Pero...— desvié la mirada —No podía dejar de pensar en ti, así que no me atreví a tener una relación con nadie más...—

Tadashi aun con mi rostro entre sus manos, volvió a besarme con pasión.

—No voy a perdonarte esta noche...—dejo salir Tadashi sacándose la corbata con prisa y lanzándola al piso.

—¿Qué…?— Pregunte en sorpresa mientras él me arrastraba hacia el centro de la cama.

Bajo el cierre de la parte de atrás de mi vestido y comenzó a besarme por todo el cuello con desesperación.

—Ta-Dashi… Espe-ra-ah!—

—No...— comenzó acercándose a mi oído —Me voy a vengar, por usar esos pequeños shorts frente a mí.— dijo terminado de quitarme el vestido dejándome en ropa interior —Por la vez que sentaste sobre mi con ellos— Continuo y arrojo mi vestido al suelo y luego hizo lo mismo con su chaqueta y la camisa —Y no olvidemos la vez que también te subiste sobre mi mientras dormía...—

Me quede observándolo sentí mi cara arder ante sus palabras ¿Por qué tenía tan buena memoria? Su rostro también estaba rojo y sonreía de lado, él lo estaba disfrutando, mientras que yo podía comérmelo con los ojos sin temer a nada. Se colocó sobre mi y se acercó a mi rostro.

—¿Tienes idea de todas las reacciones que le produjiste a mi cuerpo sin hacerte responsable?— Me pregunto y luego devoró mis labios, mientras yo enrede mis brazos en su cuello, y luego termine el beso por falta de oxígeno —¿Se te olvida respirar?— Me pregunto riendo.

—No...— le mentí con la respiración entrecortada —Solo quería decirte, que tú también me produjiste muchas reacciones de las que no te hiciste cargo, solo que a mi no se me notaban...— le dije eso último a modo de broma.

—Así que lo notaste...— dejo salir divertido.

—Si, en especial en las mañanas— le dije.

—¡Oye! ¡oye! ¡En las mañana es normal!—

—¿En serio?—

—Él se despierta primero que yo...— Soltó en modo de broma y me reí —Entonces... ¿Deberíamos empezar a saldar nuestras deudas?...— pregunto y se acercó de nuevo a mis labios.

—Sí… Creo que sí...— le respondí y él volvió a besarme con pasión. Sus besos eran abrumadores, sentía que devoraba mi boca por completo, trataba de responderle lo mejor que podía pero mi falta de experiencia era bastante obvia.

Tadashi se sacó los pantalones quedando en boxers. Se acomodo entre mis piernas y comenzó a simular pequeñas embestidas mientras seguía devorando mis labios, luego bajó por mi cuello mientras metía sus manos tras mi espalda sacando el seguro del sujetador y luego lanzándolo también por ahí.

Me cubrí los senos con las manos, me daba vergüenza estar así de expuesta, mientras Tadashi seguía con su recorrido de besos y cuando llego a mi pecho, quito mis manos y comenzó a besar uno de mis senos, lo recorrió con la punta de su lengua, alrededor de la aureola y luego succiono el pezón completo sacándome un sonido entre sorpresa y placer. Continuó haciendo eso hasta que el pezón estuvo erecto y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro.

—Tada-shi...— deje salir mientras me dejaba hacer por el.

—¿Se siente bien?— pregunto y solo asentí. El continúo con sus besos y pasó por todo mi abdomen, se detuvo también en mi ombligo, metió su lengua en el y la movía de forma circular, usándolo como distracción mientras me quitaba lo único que me quedaba puesto. Él se levantó un momento para terminar de quitarme la prenda y se quedó observando mi cuerpo un momento, los ojos le brillaban. Hice un ligero ademán de cubrirme y él me lo impidió.

—No te cubras...— dejo salir y él también se quitó lo último que le quedaba —Ahora estamos iguales...— dijo y se acercó a mí de nuevo, repartiendo besos sobre los huesos de mi cadera —No sientas vergüenza, solo soy yo— y luego continuó por mis muslos hasta la rodilla, paso su dedo por la parte interna de una de mis piernas y esta como si supiese lo que debía hacer se abrió para él —Tu cuerpo es tan honesto...— dijo antes de relamerse los labios y hundirse en medio de mis piernas comenzando a jugar con su lengua en mi zona más sensible.

—¡ah-ha!— medio grite ante la sensación que me produjo su toque y la sorpresa por lo que estaba haciendo —¡Ta-Tadashi! ¿q-que haces? ¡ngh!...— pregunte pero no obtuve respuesta, él siguió moviendo su lengua, besando, lamiendo y succionando. Mi cuerpo se estremecía, las oleadas de placer que me producían sus caricias eran indescriptibles, de mi boca no paraban de salir sonidos vergonzosos. Pero ahí no terminaba, pronto sentí un intruso entrando en mi y un corrientazo que recorrió mi columna. —fwah! ah ah— salio de mi boca sin poder controlarlo.

—Lo siento...— Se disculpó Tadashi sin dejar de mover su dedo. —¿Te lastime?—

—No...— le respondí con dificultad —Me tomo por sorpresa—

—Entiendo...— dijo y volvió a estimularme con su lengua y un momento después se levanto de nuevo —Voy con el segundo— me advirtió, pero igual de mi garganta salieron sonidos vergonzosos, y pude jurar que lo vi reírse.

Tadashi continuo haciendo eso por un rato mas, hasta que estuve lista.

—Ya estas bastante mojada...— me dijo posicionándose de rodillas entre mis piernas —¿Estas lista para mi?— y yo solo asentí como respuesta. Tadashi tomó sus pantalones que estaban cerca, saco un preservativo y lo abrió colocándoselo con cuidado.

—¿Estabas preparado?— le pregunte extrañada levantando mi posición apoyándome en mi codos.

—No...— me contestó terminando de colocarse el preservativo —Me lo dio Hiro— me dijo finalmente sonriendo.

—¿Por que él-?— comencé a decir pero me detuve, no tenia sentido. Me volví a recostar en la cama. Tenia todo planeado ese pequeño tramposo.

—¿Estas lista?— Me pregunto Tadashi y le dije que si —Voy a hacerlo...— me dijo finalmente y comenzó a entrar en mi.

—Due-le… wah… ah… Ta-dashi— Me queje y él detuvo sus movimientos.

—A penas llevo la mitad...— me dijo un poco cohibido.

—¿Que…?— pregunte con cierto toque de preocupación.

Tadashi se acomodo sobre mi comenzando a besar mi cuello y luego a darle suaves mordidas, también a jugar con mis pezones, tomándolos entre sus dedos. Se dedicó a crear toda clases de distracciones hasta que estuvo completamente dentro. Luego comenzó un nuevo beso, un poco busco en esta ocasión, se adentro en mi boca, acariciando mi lengua con la de él, atrayéndola hacia su propia boca para chuparla, mientras comenzaba a entrar y salir, con un movimiento lento de sus caderas. Salía casi por completo y luego volvía a entrar. Mis quejidos morían en su boca, y de vez en vez podía sentir como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Aferre mis manos a sus hombros apretando con fuerza, cada vez que sentía dolor. No era a propósito, solo liberaba un poco de tensión, y a él no parecía importarle.

Tadashi repitió esa acción algunas veces y cada vez que mi cuerpo cedía ante él, aumentaba más la velocidad. La excitación se apoderaba de mi cuerpo conforme sus movimientos se hacían más y más rápidos.

—Ahh… hck… fuh...— deje salir terminando el beso y Tadashi apoyo su frente en la mía, bajando un poco el ritmo.

—Lo siento… Me cuesta controlarme… — me dijo con un poco de esfuerzo en su voz. Su respiración estaba acelerada.

—Estoy bien… — le dije soltando el agarre en sus hombros y luego deslizando mis manos hasta su pecho, topandome con sus tetillas y haciendo lo mismo que él había hecho conmigo. Las tome entre mis dedos y las apreté un poco.

—Phew… — Salió de su boca y esta vez yo sonreí. —¿Lo disfrutas? — pregunto suspirando.

—Si… — le respondí sonriendo y él volvió a moverse rápido de nuevo —¡Ugah! haa… ah… — solté por el cambio de velocidad. Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás y deje mis manos caer a los lados.

—Ahora... lo disfruto... yo — dijo de forma entrecortada sonriendo de lado. Levanto su posición y aumento un poco mas el ritmo de sus embestidas. —hrff… nghh...—

—Ngh!... hrk!— salió de mi boca un poco agudo.

—¿Estas... bien?— me pregunto bajando un poco el ritmo de sus penetraciones.

—S-si— le respondí en un suspiro. Entonces Tadashi tomo mis piernas por la parte interna de las rodillas, levantándome un poco y volviendo a retomar un ritmo rápido. Lo mantuvo así unos minutos y después se acostó sobre mi dejando mis rodillas descansando sobre sus hombros. De mi boca salió de nuevo un sonido agudo, por el cambio de posición y luego lo acompañaron más.

—Ta… ah- ah Dashi…— lo llame y él cuando me vio, entendió que ya estaba por llegar. Me beso impaciente, y note que sus penetraciones comenzaban a ser erráticas.

Pronto sentí mi orgasmo llegar, termine el beso de forma brusca y mis gemidos llenaron la habitación mientras Tadashi seguía entrando y saliendo en mi con fuerza.

—N-no… aah! No… puedo más — Le dije sintiendo como los efectos del orgasmo hacían a mi cuerpo reaccionar de manera involuntaria, haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara. No obtuve ninguna respuesta, pero a los pocos segundos él se detuvo gimiendo mi nombre un poco alto, se movió lento un par de veces más y luego se detuvo por completo.

Su cuerpo temblaba bajo mis piernas y su respiración estaba tan descontrolada como la mía.

Salio de mi despacio y solté un quejido involuntario. Bajo mis piernas de sus hombros y se recostó sobre mi, dejando su cara muy cerca de la mía. Nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro, podía sentir su pecho subiendo y bajando contra el mío, su cabello alborotado y su flequillo pegado a su frente por el sudor. Mantenía su boca ligeramente abierta y igual que yo. Ambos tratábamos de recuperar el aire, mientras pasaban los efectos del orgasmo.

—Tu cuerpo aun tiembla un poco… — Me dijo acariciando con la punta de su dedo por mis costados.

—El tuyo también… —Le respondí de vuelta y pase mi dedo por su espalda.

—Touche… — dejo salir sonriendo, estaba atrapado. Me besó de nuevo, esta vez, sin prisa recorriendo con lentitud, acariciando mis labios con los suyos y luego entrando en mi boca dejando que nuestras lenguas se encontrarán chocando entre sí, suspire en satisfacción. —Parece que te gusta besar… — dejo salir dando pequeños besos por toda mi cara.

—Me gusta besarte a ti, que es diferente — le dije y él me devolvió una sonrisa y me dio un beso corto en los labios.

Se acomodó hacia un lado y yo pude recostarme en su pecho, él paso su brazo bajo mi cabeza y me sujetaba por los hombros pegándome un poco más a él.

—Estoy muy cansada… — le dije cerrando mis ojos, acurrucándome a su lado.

—Yo también… —

—Podría dormirme de inmediato… — le dije manteniendo mis ojos cerrados.

—Debemos bañarnos primero...—

—¿A esta hora?— le pregunte levantando mi posición para verlo a los ojos.

—Si, un baño rápido—

—Son las 3 y media de la mañana… Nos podemos resfriar—

—Para eso esta el agua caliente, y no te laves el cabello— me dijo besándome la frente y luego se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el baño, segundos después escuche el agua de la regadera caer. Se asomo por la puerta del baño —¿No vas a venir?— me pregunto.

Suspire, estaba bastante cansada todavía —Si, ya voy...— le respondí sin ganas y me levante de la cama. Cuando mis piernas tuvieron que soportar todo el peso de mi cuerpo, me tambalee un poco.

—Lamento eso...— dijo haciendo un pequeña mueca pero luego viéndome con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

—Oh, ¿en serio?— le solté irónicamente.

—No, solo lo decía por cortesía— me dijo entrando al baño —¡Apúrate!— grito desde dentro.

Resople en frustración, no había cambiado nada. Me acerque hasta mis cosas, tome un liga para el cabello y me lo recogí para no mojarlo. Nos bañamos bastante rápido, a pesar del agua caliente, aun sentíamos frío.

Salimos rápido del baño después de secarnos y nos metimos bajo las gruesas sabanas de la cama y nos abrazamos para darnos calor. No quisimos vestirnos, queríamos quedarnos así, sintiendo la calidez de la piel del otro por más tiempo.

Después de eso. Todo sucedió bastante rápido. Hiro se graduó también y junto con Tadashi crearon un empresa de tecnología, que seguro, pronto revolucionaria al mundo. Sin embargo por el momento, las ventas eran bastante buenas. Ambos tenían mucho trabajo todo el tiempo, aun así Tadashi siempre tenía tiempo para mi.

Por supuesto entre todo esto, Tadashi y yo nos casamos y nos mudamos a un modesto apartamento cerca de la casa de mamá, así que seguido la íbamos a visitar y a comer en Lucky Cat.

Todo resulto bastante bien. Nuestra familia era pequeña, pero muy especial y pronto esperamos poder ampliarla un poco más.

No, no íbamos a tener un hijo, adoptaríamos un gato o tal vez un perro… pero aun faltaba que Tadashi dijese que si.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

Si llegaste hasta acá, de verdad muchas gracias por leer.  
Espero que te haya gustado.

También quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a **SoraLove**. Sin ella, no me habría atrevido a publicar esta historia.

 _*Inserte imagen de corazón*_


End file.
